PS I Loathe You
by yanni11209
Summary: When Olivia makes a plan and the P.C. are the unsuspecting victims, exactly who will get hurt? R&R peesh!
1. Overview

Massie Block: After all the drama with the boyfast , its definitely time for a boyfast! And this is one race Massie ah-bviously has in the bag. Her and Dempsey couldn't be any better, so why won't she commit? She's been day dreaming about Derrington, will this dream become a reality?

Alicia Rivera: Totally falling for Josh, they couldn't be better. But when her ah-mazing boyfriend says three magic words, Alicia doesn't know what to do. Or what Massie will do when she finds out...

Dylan Marvil: Sick of being the only PC member who's dateless, she launches "Mission BF" with help from the PC. But will her plan backfire on her?

Kristen Gregory: Over excited that the Boyfast is over. And she can't wait to tell Dune but when a new HART steps into the picture, and Dune still gone, will she betray her summer crush?

Claire Lyons: Doesn't know what to do about Cam. Especially with him still hanging around Duh-livia. She doesn't wanna get hurt again but she knows what she wants, and that's Cam. Even if she has to fight for him.

**Disclaimer:**

**I, Ayanna, do not own The Clique idea, the characters Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil, Kirsten Gregory, Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Chris Polvert, Kemp Hurley, or any other characters I might mention that are associated with the Clique novels. I also, do not own any designer names mentioned or described in the chapters to follow, or any songs or lyrics mentioned.  
**


	2. Unwanted Welcome

Block' Guest House

6:00 am

Monday, October 21

Claire stared at her ceiling for the fifth time that night. And all she could wish for was more sleep. It had been about a month since the end of the boyfast, and since Cam told her she was the only one for him. Sick and tired of not being tired, she looked at her brand new Blackberry, and went through her text messages…_again_.

"Hey babe," read one. "Imy like crazy, wish I was still in MB :(" said another.

Claire reread her inbox over and over, nearly full of nothing but Cam's texts. The rest of the texts were from, of course, The Pretty Committee. Her thoughts drifted to her best friends. Massie, her and Dempsy were going strong, and Derek was ah-bviously jealous. _Poor Derek,_ she thought, then quickly swatted it away. Dylan was still single and hating it, but had lost 3 pounds. Kristen could NAWT stop doodling _Dune_ on her notebooks, and was annoying just about everyone in a 10 mile radius. And Alicia, grossly falling for Josh, now-a-days it seemed as if they couldn't keep their hands off each other. UGH!

With a sigh, she rolled over. _Might as well get ready for school,_ she thought. And dragged herself to the closet.

BOCD Assembly Hall

9:42 am

Monday October 21

"What now?" Massie whispered to Alicia as the Pretty Committee took their seats. All eyes on them, of course. Just as Alicia was about to whisper back, the doors burst open. The ex-crushes and former LBRs (which Massie so generously madeover!) made their way to a couple of seats in the back. Massie couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Oh! Its Josh!" Alicia said excitingly.

"Stay! You are nawt going over there!" Massie snapped. Sick of the oh-too-ahhhhh-bvious PDA.

"But…but…"

"Take your seats," Principal Burns said as she stalked up to the microphone. "Caw! Caw!" sounded from somewhere in the auditorium, which she so skillfully ignored.

"Now, I know many of you are aware of the Tiffany's boxes in which many of our students are being educated in…"

The PC whipped out their phones, with an unnecessary sign from Massie, and started texting at once.

Dylan: Where is she going with this?

Massie: She better not say what I think shes gonna say!

Kristen: that depends…

Alicia: what do you think shes gonna say???

Claire: well if its about the boxes then…

Massie: don't jinx it!!!!!!!!!

"…and say with many generous donations we are proud to open a brand new wing here at BOCD, and I'd like to give a warm welcome back to our students!" She shouted into the mike, another "caw, caw" sounding.

Cheers erupted from the auditorium, mainly from the back row, but PC stayed seated.

Massie: Um are we in a toolbox?????

Alicia, Claire, Kristen, Dylan: no….

Massie: are you sure????

Alicia, Claire: yes… why

Massie: because I swear on BEAN someones trying to SCREW ME OVER!!!

**a/n: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! Do you like it do you hate it? Do you want me to keep going? Comments greatly appreciated!!!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey this is just a little note from me to you I want to thank all of you for giving my story a chance and I never expected this many readers :). I am looking for a beta reader so…let me know if your interested and also I'll try to write a new chaper as often as possible, BUT I'm only going to write if I'm inspired. And I'm apologizing in advanced for getting wrapped up in dance, school, and other stuff. Thanks for supporting me. The next chapter (or two) will be up later tonight or tomorrow night it depends what I want to happen :). Keep reading and enjoy!


	4. Mismatched Feelings

BOCD

The Not-So-New Green Café

Monday October 21st

12:38 am

The Pretty Committee halted to a stop. Massie was frozen.

"Wh-at do they think they're doing???" Dylan was the only one that spoke.

Across the formerly-new café, at table 18 were the ex-crushes. Massie's head was spinning. _Didn't I already win this fight,_ she shouted inside her head. The pretty committee stared at their frozen leader, seeking direction, and it seemed as if they just met the guys all over again. It seemed as if all the girls were double checking their already over nine less than 10 outfits, while Claire chewed on her thumbnail. _Think Massie think, _the words came to her mind_, okay a good comeback and a few Alpha remarks and you won't have to talk for too long to –_

Her thoughts were cut off by Kristen, "Who's that guy that's sitting with them?"

All eyes shot across to table 18, and sure enough there was a new guy there. He was wearing a Tomahawk sweater, and laughing with the ex-crushes. He had dirty blonde hair just above his shoulders and a pearly white smile.

"We're NAWT gonna take this laying down?" Massie said as she stalked forward

_Uh oh, _was thought by all of the girls but no one dared to speak it.

Massie stood over the boys who were ah-bviously trying to ignore her but she was met with a direct stare from Derrington's puppy brown eyes, now full with (what seemed like) triumph.

"Are you Angelina Jolie?" she asked in a proud voice. PC too worried to snicker…except Alicia who kept her cool as she stared into Josh's eyes, as he winked.

"No" Derek replied, thouroughly confused.

"Then why are you trying to take what doesn't belong to you?"

"I don't see you name written on it"

Massie turned around, stomping to the table behind her. There sat three dreary looking goth-ish girls. She tapped one on the shoulder. The girl turned around looking at her with eyes that had way too much eye liner on in decorative way to make them seem like cat eyes.

"Do you have a sharpie?" Massie asked demandingly.

"Yeah"

"Can I get it?"

"Sure" the girl replied sweetly as she handed her the sharpie.

Massie went back to the table right in front of Derek and pushed his book off the table she wrote in angry letters, "Property of THE PRETTY COMMITTEE!!! Stay away, losers!" The word "losers" was then underlined, circled, then astericked.

"We're not moving." Derek said now getting upset

"Is this a soccer game?"

"No"

"Then how are you NAWT getting the point?"

That was when he stood up, "What are you trying to say Block?"

"I'm saying this is our table, and you need to learn to be a GOOD goalie. If it wasn't for the rest of the team who can actually play the game, we would have lost that last game." She said grinning. Kristen hissed, preparing for what was to come, knowing that was a low blow…even for an ex-boyfriend.

"You know what Block?" Derek nearly shouted as he pushed his chair back, "Take your stupid table! Anythings better than talking to you for another second!" He saw a second of pain flash across her face but turned and stormed off, fists clenched.

The ex-crushes and Pretty Committee stared, too afraid to speak. Slowly the other guys got up and followed him, muttering to each other.

Claire was the first to speak, "What was that all about?"

Massie blinked forgetting for a second where she was and what she was doing. She looked around remembering what just happened.

"THAT was justice!" she said bitterly, as she took her seat right in front of what she wrote for Derrington – for the Pretty Committee to claim their territory.

Slowly the other girls sat, in silence. Ten minutes later they started talking about what just happened, with all eyes on Massie.

She sat silently, thinking about Derrington, their past, and what she just did. And just as she felt a single tear catch up in her eye about to fall, someone covered her eyes with their hands. She reached up to touch their hands, they felt warm and masculine, and at once she knew it was Dempsey. Dempsey Solomon, her boyfriend.


	5. Duhlivia

Massie's Range Rover

Monday October 21st

3:42 pm

"Okay, I have DIRT!!! I am requesting 50 gossip points," Kristen exclamed, breaking the silence.

"50 points?!" Claire, Alicia, and Dylan chimed.

"What's the dish?" Massie said pushing outside of her head thoughts of De-

"Ok so apparently DUH-livia cancelled her halloween party because people started saying ours was gonna be better!" Kristen said eagerly awaiting her reward.

"Ugh, 20 points, she's not even worth it!" Claire said. Everyone turned to look at her. "What?"

"You're supposed to be the nice one…" Dylan replied in a "DUH!" tone.

"Well I don't have time for that ah-nnoying EW! Even if she was Cam's two-second rebound."

"Wow Claire, you're getting tougher everyday…I like it!" Massie said. "Unfortunately for you Kristen, she's right. Gossip on THAT isn't worth all the points in the world!"

"Well how about this, Martha Corey heard her and the other Soccer Stalkers talking in the bathroom. AND, the said that nothing and no one was gonna stop her from getting Cam back."

Claire's eyes shot up, and her face got completely red. All eyes were on her for the second time this car ride.

Massie spoke first, "60 points to Kristen!" She said as she typed it into her brand new Blackberry Storm. A just-cause-we-love-you present from her parents, who got it exclusive, from their connections ahb-viously! (Kristen was mysteriously the proud owner of a brand-new used iPhone, how'd that happen?)

"Speaking of boys," Alicia said, noting that Claire was still red, "Massie wuh-t was that at lunch?"

"What was what?" She replied, in a Faux-livia tone.

"You and Derek, is there something you wanna tell us?"

"Alicia, please don't make me use a patent pending Massie diss on you…" She said, daring her to continue.

Alicia sat back staring down at her Prada purse. The rest of the ride was in silence.

Olivia Ryan's House

Monday October 21st

5:24 pm

Olivia Ryan pushed her brand new brown hair behind her ears as she watched the guys, with Strawberry and Kori next to her. They stared at the Briarwood hotties (minus Cam Fisher) as they rocked her skate ramp.

"Guess what I heard?" Strawberry said as she fondue-d a strawberry.

"Shoot." Kori said wiping some chocolate off her cheek.

"SO, apparently The Pretty Committee is calling us the 'Soccer Stalkers'."

"What?" Olivia screeched, scaring Kemp making him fall off his skateboard.

"Your kidding right?" she continued, ignoring him as he grabbed his wrist and screamed in pain.

"Nope, and at lunch Massie totally dissed Derek but worse than that, she cracked on his soccer skills!"

Kori let in a sharp hiss, "That must have been hard to watch!"

"Yeah, he stormed off and told her he never wanted to talk to her again!" Strawberry said as she stuck a chocolate-covered pretzel into her mouth, proud she was eating healthier.

"Ugh! I wish I could get them back for everything they've done!" Olivia said her blood boiling.

"Like what? They rule the school; we're just the girls that chill with the Briarwood Boys…" Kori said sadly, wishing she could be more with one guy in particular.

"Remember what we said in the bathroom, knowing that Martha was going to take it back to PC?" Olivia said, as a dirty thought popped into her normally thought-less head.

The two girls nodded wisely.

"What if I make that a reality?"

"What do you mean? What would you do?" Strawberry asked.

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to make Cam realize dumping me was a waste of his time, steal him back from Claire, then kiss him right in front of her!" She said in matter-of-fact tone.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. And you girls are gonna pick a crush of The Pretty Committee, and steal him from them, then together we're gonna bring them down."

"Do you really think we could do that?" Kori said looking at the ground.

"Kori, you're lack of self-esteem is showing! Of course we can, we're their friends after all!"

"I'm in," Strawberry shouted, "I'm sick of being single!"

"Okay I guess I'm in too" Kori said reluctantly.

"Good, then Operation Crush PC has officially begun!" Olivia said as she shoved a chocolate-covered strawberry in her mouth rewarding her genius!

_This is going to be a LOT of fun, _she thought as she reclined on her pool chair, watching the unsuspecting guys do random tricks. _They won't know what hit them…_


	6. ExCrushes for a Reason

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated this week. My dance team's putting on a show and we've been working extremely hard until like 7 everyday. That plus homework = no time to update, so I'll try to put up 2-3 new chapters. From now on, at least 2 reviews before a new chapter goes up! (unless I'm feeling inspired) ;)**

GLU Headquarters/ The Spa

Friday October 25

7:22 pm

Massie double kissed Jakkob's rosy cheeks, as she thanked him once again for his consultation for Halloween looks.

"Grazi Jakkob! See you Thursday!" Claire called from inside the spa.

"Cuh-laire! Stop screaming like an LBR!" Massie yelled, as she picked up one of Inez's cucumber-and-cream-cheese sandwiches, the official food of Massie's weekly Friday night sleepovers.

"Ok so hair is covered, costumes are next! Remember what ever we wear we wear sexy, NAWT slutty, after all we're not the Soccer Stalkers." She said with a chuckle, as a round of laughter followed.

"Ok so, Alicia, you're first! I need costume, outfit details, and then we'll go over makeup options later."

"Since the theme for us is wings, I decided to be a dark angel! This outfit will consist of Ralph Lauren from head to toe. A black Carole Taffeta Dress, and Elsa Crocodile Sandal, with a brand new Alligator Ricky Bag, which my dad so kindly bought just because I'm his angel!"

"THE $17,000 ALLIGATOR RICKY BAG???" Kristen nearly shouted, as Claire practically choked on a grape.

"Yup! And I heart it!"

"Ah-proved!" Massie said, as she checked Alicia off the list, and scribbled dark angel next to her name.

The res of the girls took a turn going up and describing what thing with wings they were going to be. Massie, Alicia's opposite, was to be a perfect angel, Dylan was a fairy complete with pixie dust, Claire was going to bee a bee, and Kristen, a ladybug.

"This is so unfair! Everyone has a practical twin except for me! I'm doomed to be lonely for the rest of my life!!!" Dylan shouted as she sobbed into her hands.

"Wuh-at are you talking about?" Kristen said as she ran over to Dylan.

"Look you have Dune, Claire has Cam IF she wanted him, Massie practically has Derek and Dempsy, and Alicia is like in a serious committed relationship with Josh! And I am the big loser fat ass!!!"

"Oh! Dylan, your butt's nawt big!" Alicia said, comforting the fallen PC member.

"I have an ah-mazing idea!" Massie cried from across the table. "Remember that new guy the one with the ah-dorable smile? I heard his name is Micheal, and that his ex-girlfriend from his last school was a redhead!" She winked.

"Really, you think I should go after him?" Dylan sniffled.

"Duh! It's like a match made in Prada!" Kristen said, her hand rubbing Dylan's shoulder.

"I got an idea! Let's go to the pool and have a little fun!" Claire jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

The Indoor Pool

Friday October 25

8:06 pm

Todd Lyons made his way across the lawn, to the indoor pool where he saw his sister and her friends go into 5 nimutes ago.  
"Come on," He whispered to his colleges, "Let's go surprise them!"

"Here's my iPod, put it in the iHome." Massie ordered to Kristen as she undressed. "Heaven is a Place on Earth" by The Clique Girlz sounded all over the room.

_Ooh baby do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh, heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven, love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

Claire jumped up and down to the beat then ran into the pool, followed by Dylan and Krisen. Massie and Alicia opted for the stairs instead. Amist the splashing and laughing, they heard a noise at the door.

"What is that?" Alicia panicked.

"What do we do?" Kristen said her eyes wide.

Massie felt like a hot rod was burning into her as all the girls stared at her for guidance.

"Take a big breath! Get under the water, and hide under the floaties!" She yelled, jumping in.

The door clicked and the sound of male voices echoed in the room.

"I thought you said they were in here?" One questioned.

"I saw them! They came in here!" cried the other.

"Well, I don't see anyone…" another one jumped in.

_Wait, I know that voice!_ Claire screamed in her head. The song changed as she burst out of the water and found herself face to face with the ex-crushes, all shirtless in swimming trunks.

"Cam, guys, what are you doing here?" She asked. As soon as she said his name the rest of the Pretty Committee popped out of the water, all gawking at the guys. The silence was louder then the song.

_Just look at me, I've got everything  
But then I woke up!_


	7. It's so hard, so far

**A/N: thanks for all the responses! I just wanna make a little note…in chapter one I said Claire had a blackberry ****well now that's a slide open samsung glide!**

The Indoor Pool

Friday October 25

8:15 pm

"Wuh-at do you think your doing???" Massie shrieked as she climbed the stairs out of the pool, extremely happy she was wearing her Ed Hardy Koi Fish swimsuit. It made her body look ah-mazing, a total 9.9, the PC agreed.

"Well we were talking," Derek's voice sounded, as he stepped around Todd so Massie could see him. "And we figured we couldn't stay mad at you guys for another week..."

"You mean you couldn't stay mad a Massie, I could never be mad at Alicia." Josh winked, sending shivers down Alicia's spine. _I defiantly got the best one, _she thought too afraid to say it out loud.

"Any ways, so we figured why not turn your sleepover into a real party? So here I am ready for you to apologize, or you could just let us stay." He said with a devious look in his puppy brown eyes.

"NAWT gonna happen this is GLU only! And if you don't know what GLU means then you ah-bviously can't stay!" Massie said crossing her arms proudly over her new B-cups. (They grew! PC does NAWT do plastic surgery!)

The PC was huddled. "Massie!" Claire whispered as she waved her over.

"Wuh-at? I'm getting rid of them!" Massie whined.

"We think they should stay." Alicia spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"WELL, look Micheal's with them this is good HART bonding time for Dylan! And the rest of us can work our magic so they can be our dates for the Halloween party!" Kristen exclaimed, secretly sad Dune decided to say another week or two.

"It's a perfect opportunity! Maybe, even you and Derek will make up?" Dylan said.

"Nawt likely!" Massie said turning around to face the ex-crushes, who were in their own huddle. "Fine you can stay but your not sleeping over and you leave at or by 10:30. Deal?"

"That's all you had to say Massie-boo!" Kemp cheered as he ran into the pool, followed by the rest of the guys.

As Todd was running, Claire caught him mid-air. "This was your fault wasn't it?" she accused.

"You can thank me later." He said as he jumped into the water. She turned around and was face to face with a soaking wet Cam Fisher. She looked him up and down, and he had really cute animal print swimming trunks. She saw the folds of his 4-pack abs and the lumps of his pecs. He had a wide smile on his face and he still smelt like Darkkar Noir. Claire gasped and started retreating.

"Claire, wait! What's wrong?" He cried. She turned around and looked at him in horror.

"Your eyes! They're both BLUE!" She screamed.

"Oh yeah, it's a contact. I got over the whole one blue eye one green eye thing. You don't like it?"

"NO! Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scream it's just…I liked looking into your blue and green eye." She said shyly, as he grinned at her.

"Is there some where we can go to talk?" He asked hopefully.

"Uh yeah, follow me."

Massie lounged on her chair as she changed the song to "So Hard, So Far" by the Clique Girlz. She tapped her foot as she sang along and looked at the newest Vogue.

_I was young and I didn't know,_

_How it feels when your heart gets broken._

_I was young how was I supposed to know,_

_It would hurt so bad I'd cry?_

Derek sat next to her.

"Was up Block?" He said grinning, as she stared at his body.

_He got so ripped, _she screamed to herself. "See something you like?" He asked, inching his chair closer.

"As, If!" She switched chairs. "Sorry Derek, but your no Dempsy!"

"Your right I'm better then him. Better at soccer, better looking, and I get your blood boiling." He winked.

"Blood boiling is right!" She agreed, reclining.

"But who said that was a bad thing?" She shivered as he whispered those words, smelling the winterfresh on his breath. Thank god she was sitting or else she would've fainted. She inched closer across the table.

"Look Derek I know we had something but I'm with Dempsy now…"

"And you wish he was me, I know."

"Ugh! Why do I even try?" She asked herself standing up.

"Wait, Massie!" He said as he walked in front of her. He paused. "Here" He said giving her back his soccar pin.

"But Derek I gave this back…"

"I know but I really wanna be with you. I love that we argue and we fight and we get each other mad. But Massie, I miss you. Just promise me you'll think about it…Please?" She was frozen. She looked down at the pin remembering all the good times when he used to hold her in his arms, when she used to watch him wiggle his butt smiling because she knew he was hers, and their kiss behind the cabin. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked into Derek's.

"Just think about it." He repeated, and turned to walk away.

Derek felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. He saw Massie with tears in her eyes, and noticed one falling down her cheek. He'd never seen her so vulnerable before, or look more beautiful. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She looked around helplessly, and stared back into his eyes. He felt his heart break. _Please don't reject me,_ he thought. She stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

"I – um..." She said softly, then jumped up and hugged him tight.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. She was just as he remembered, soft, sweet, Massie. She pulled back and looked into his eyes again. This time she kissed him right on the lips, slowly, tenderly, and she felt like home, like he just won the national championships only better. She pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder, tears dripping down her cheeks.

_How's it over?_

_We were supposed to be together for life!_

_It's so hard, so hard when you're so far_

_And you're breaking my heart!_

_It's so hard_

_(Said I don't wanna let it go just can't let it go!)_

_You're so far away_

_(Said I don't wanna let it go just can't let it go!)_

_So hard, so far, so hard_

_oooohhhhhhhhh_

**A/N: Wanna know what happens to Claire and Cam…check in next time!!! btw if you dont recgonize a song i use you should youtube it because chances are it's a foreshadowing (hint hint!!)  
**


	8. Clam

The Indoor Pool

Bathroom Hallway

Friday October 25

8:24 pm

Claire stared at the boy across from her, her back pressed against the wall. Cam Fisher took his contact out of his eye and stared at the girl across from him.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much, so what did you wanna talk about?" She said with her hands behind her back, secretly picking her thumbnail.

"Well us, of course…I mean…I just…" He looked around nervously.

_Seems like its every day I can't stop missing you_

_I'm staring at these walls; I'm waiting for your call!_

They heard the song from inside the pool, followed by cheers and whoops. Claire ran to the glass and saw Massie and Derek hugging, she felt Cam on her back.

"I'm happy they're back together. They deserve each other." Cam whispered into her ear. She shivered. _What about Dempsy? _She thought but pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Look Cam I'm sorry for the whole Nikki thing. I just I got so scared and I really liked you and I was worried that I wasn't enough for you and that I wasn't the only one in your life." She muttered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Claire, it was my fault, I wasn't honest with you. And I'm sorry I really care about you." He looked straight into her eyes. It was too overwhelming, she went to the wall and stared at it, when she turned around he was exactly behind her. She reached up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Claire, i missed you so much." He said as he touched he blonde hair. Claire looked between the wall she was up against and the boy that made her heart beat louder.

"Cam, I - " The words came out short and breathless.

She felt his mouth close over hers. She closed her eyes_, If this is heaven take me now_, she thought.

"Claire, please, take me back. Just say you want me back." He muttered against he lips.

"I - " She couldn't think couldn't speak.

"Just promise you'll sleep on it at least?" He said stepping back.

Claire felt like her world was crashing around her. She knew she wasn't ready for him yet, but she didn't know how to say it. She saw the hope in his eyes, and felt so bad with what she was about to say.

"Cam, I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for this not yet. I do care about you, but just not yet not now." She looked around searching for an answer.

"What are you saying?" He asked as if his heart just got stomped on.

"I'm not saying no…just not yet." She sniffled.

"It's okay I get it." He said as he walked off.

"Cam, no!" She said as she ran up to him.

_How's it over?_

_We were supposed to be together for life!_

She turned him around and kissed him, hard and desperate. _This can't be it, it can't end like this,_ her head screamed. But he didn't push her away and he didn't kiss her back. He just waited for it to be over. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes, looking for a shread of hope. But all she saw was one blue eye and one green eye, one sad and the other crushed. Her turned around and left her there, staring at the glass door, at Massie and Derek hugging, Kristen talking to Micheal, and Dylan flirting with Kemp. He left her, all alone.

_It's so hard, so far, so hard_

_Ohhhhhhhhh_

**A/N: Sorry Clam fans! i needed to juggle it up somehow, i wanted to keep them together but then everyone would be happy! Wheres the drama in that? but don't worry they might get back together guess you have to keep r3ading :))**


	9. The Flashback

**A/N: okay so i couldn't wait until my Beta reader sent it back i was too excited because i just finished the next chapter after this but im not posting it until later!!!! I'm looking for a second Beta! and I apologize for what happened so enjoy and i hope your all excited for the chapter after this cause its my fave THATS ALL IM SAYING!!!**

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Saturday October 26

9:22 am

Massie rose from her sleeping bag and looked around at her four best friends. She stared at Claire and remembered what happened last night when the boys came over.

Flashback:

_Cam came out of the bathroom hallway and went straight for his things. Derek removed his hands from arounds Massie's waist, much to her disappointment. She watched as her almost-near-after-she-breaks-up-with-Dempsy boyfriend went over to his friend. _

_"Because she doesn't wanna be with me!" she heard him yell. Her eyes shot to the glass door, and saw Claire frozen there. _What now,_ she thought. It was too early in the evening for there to be animosity. "Derek you do what you want but I'm done here!" Cam yelled. Massie watched as the scene unfolded:_

_"Derek, you do what you want, but I'm done here!" shouted Cam, his fists clenched. His cheeks were flushed red with anger, and that flash of red  
turned his blue eye greener._

Derrick held his hands up. "Fisher, calm down," he pleaded. "Just cool it."

_  
"You don't understand, Derrick! Try getting turned down after you kiss somebody, and after they kiss you back...willingly!" Cam snarled._

_Massie got up and ran over to Claire. She opened the door and ran her hand in front of the stunned girl's face. "Cuh-Laire!" she shouted. Claire blinked, as if she didn't see Massie standing there. "Wuh-at happened?" _

"_It was…I just… I need time but I couldn't say it and then he just…so now." Claire blubbered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. _

"_Do you want Cam?" Massie asked, seeing the pain in her friend's eyes. _

_"I-I-I… don't knuh, knuh, knoooooow," Claire stuttered, her silent crying making it hard to understand her. She dragged the know into a long  
sob, sniffling and wiping her eyes._

"_Cuh-laire, do you want Cam?" _

"_Yes!" _

"_Then go get him!" Massie said as she opened the door._

_Claire ran out just as Cam was leaving. "Cam wait!" She yelled as she ran across the floors surroning the pool. He looked at her in disgust and turned to continue walking._

"_Cam don-" She was cut off as she slipped and fell into the water. She felt herself sinking, she felt herself losing control. She started panicking before she hit the bottom and she tried to go to the surface, but it wasn't working. She tried calling out; but only small bubbles escaped from her lips_. _Then everything went dark. When she woke up she saw Massie hovering over her, with everyone around. Everyone except Cam._

Massie remembered the scary scene that happened last night. She looked at her friend thankful, that she still had her life. Yet, as much as she loved her like a sister, she would never tell her the truth of what really happened.

_Massie heard a scream and saw her friend go under water. She ran over and jumped in no longer caring about her freshly blow dried hair, or her wet manicure, only caring about her best friend. As soon as she reached her underwater, she saw Cam grabbing her from around the waist. Massie grabbed her by the shoulders and dripping wet, she and Cam carried her out of the pool. Cam carefully lowered her to the concrete, making sure her head didn't hit the ground too hard._

_Massie screamed her name over and over, but Claire never answered back. Once she was on the hard concrete surrounding the pool, Massie stood over her, still screaming her name. _She felt Derek pulling her back, she turned around and started hitting him, pounding her fists into his shoulders, too worried about her friend_ Claire...CLAIRE! She turned around and saw Cam giving her mouth-to-mouth, he looked so scared, more scared than the other PC members. Claire spit up the water, and groaned. Cam stood up. _

_Cam stood up and looked around at all of them solemnly. "Don't you ever tell her it was me," he said. "Any of you."_

_Massie simply nodded, for her and everone else. He picked up his stuff and ran off, as Massie ran over and everyone followed, hovering Claire, trying to stay true to their word. Massie heard the door close, just as Claire opened her eyes._

"I can never tell her the boy she spent the whole night crying over, was the same boy that saved her life." Massie said softly, sure her friend was asleep. She closed the door of her bedroom and went downstairs to walk Bean.


	10. Questions Without Answers

Block Guest House

Claire's Bedroom

Sunday October 27

1:12 pm

Claire stared at her bedroom walls. What else was she supposed to do? She was lucky her parents even let her sleepover Massie's after her near death experience. Exactly what happened in those few seconds when she was unconscious? She remembered hearing Massie screaming her name, she tried to yell back, to tell her she was okay, but she couldn't find the words.

She remembered feeling the cool air as she was pulled out of the water; she remembered someone's lips on hers, and spitting up the water. But that was what she remembered not what she saw. She waved it off with a sigh, realizing she would never know exactly what happened, only that Massie saved her. What a good friend.

She thought back to what happened before, between her and Cam. He had to have seen her fall into the water. Yet he'd left anyway? Didn't she mean anything to him? Why? Why didn't he stay? Why hadn't he been worried about her? She felt a faint feeling that she was about to cry. She pushed it back to wherever it came from. "FINE!" She yelled to no one in particular. If he wanted it to be like that then that's exactly how it will be!

She took out her Samsung Glyde and went to her contact list. She clicked on Cam, deciding to send him a text message. But what would she say? What do you say to a guy who supposedly cared for you but left when you needed him the most? She pressed end and saw as the phone saved the message.

Claire walked over to her iHome, and plugged in her iPod, dual presents from Massie and Alicia]. She clicked to the playlist "Slow Jams" and pressed play. Instantly the song "Sorry" by Maria Mena started playing. This is exactly what she needed: a good cry.

_Vague sound of rain__  
__pierces through my song again__  
__but I get distracted by the way his toes move when he plays__  
__so I let it burn_

She took back out her Glyde and skillfully typed her text to Cam

Claire: Why'd you leave? I almost drowned and you left. Why?

Claire hit send and bounced onto her bed. She placed her phone on the drawer next to her it. She listened to the words of the song but no tears came to her eyes. All of the sudden, she had an urge to dance. Since when did she want to dance? She wasn't Alicia! She stood up.

_And I say baby, yes I feel stupid to call you, but I'm lonely__  
__And I don't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me__  
__And I thought maybe if I kissed the way you do, you'd feel it too_

She twirled around the room, feeling an exhilaration she'd never experienced before. She wished she could see how she looked. She began doing moves she didn't even know she knew! She got so into it she didn't hear when her phone vibrated. _I must look stupid, _she thought, _maybe dance isn't so bad._

She plopped back on her bed; the song was about to end. She looked at her phone and saw she had one new text. She was rushed back to reality. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought. She opened her phone as butterflies bounced around her stomach. She read the text and heard her phone drop to the floor. And all the tears she was holding back came rushing, hot and fast. She picked up the phone and reread the text.

Cam: Claire, its Olivia. Cam's busy. Sorry! :D

_He said I'm sorry__  
S__o sorry__  
__I'm sorry__  
__I am sorry_

**A/N: You guys should really listen to the song "Sorry" by Maria Mena. It really is beautiful and you won't understand the meaning of the song in this chapter unless you listen to it so I urge you to. That's right I said URGE! :)**


	11. My Apologies! Author's Note

**Hey guys!! I know your all probably groaning cause you thought it was another chapter BUT it's not. :(. I just really want to apologize I know normally I write over the weekends but this weekend was super busy and I feel like I owe you guys an explanation so here it goes.**

**FRIDAY – I had my dance show finally! And I didn't get home until ten. (if you wanna see some vids. Go to **** youtube and search forever on the dance floor reagan doral sensations) and I had to go to sleep early because….**

**SATURDAY – I had my SAT!!! but it was the subject tests for latin and mathematics level 1. I hope I get a good score! Then I had to go shopping wit my mom because we had a dinner later on in the night with her coworkers (major bore! No kids there except me and my sis *rolls eyes*)**

**SUNDAY – I had church then more shopping, this time for christmas. Then I went to borders and bought some books.**

**That was basically it. I tried to write on Sunday but I got a major case of writers block but I have the concept for the next chapter and I will start typing it tonight. However, I won't post it until tomorrow (maybe) because it won't be beta read so notify of any errors. And because I feel really bad I wasn't able to type and I have fans waiting (yay fans!) I decided to have 3 or 4 new chapters ready for you by the end of the week…hopefully…**

**One last thing, I prolly won't be able to write as often because I decided to write an actual book! It will be kinda like the clique/ gossip girl/ the it girl, but reversed and that's all im willing to say! I want to take my time with it in hopes it will be published *fingers crossed* and hopefully you will all see it in book stores in about 2 years.**

**Ok actually this is the last thing. Many of you don't know but I have a tendancy to write back to people. If I get a private message, or a review that I would like to reply to, I do and I sometimes give sneak peeks of the next chapter. (this doesn't mean pm me and youll automatically get a sneak peak! Its only sometimes…) But I realized in all this I have been unfair. I promised someone I would give them a sneak peak and I have been unable to do that. So I am apologizing to you, carefree34, for not giving you your sneak peak. So, after I post chapter 11, you will be getting an exclusive first hand look at chapter 12 a day before everyone else! THE ENTIRE CHAPTER!!!!!!! Sorry everyone else, but don't worry ill post soon….**

**HUGGS AND KISSES!! –yanni11209 3**

**Btdubbs I have to give a shout out to a new reader. Thanks to Akiracatalina, thanks for reviewing every chapter even though you could have just read straight through. Your awesome ;)**

**SNEAK PEAK!!!!**

Olivia smiled to her self as she put Cam's cell phone back on the table. _AH! Revenge is sweeter than you ever! _She hummed the song to herself as she shoved more snickers ice cream into her took out her Sidekick and group texted Strawberry and Kori.

Olivia: Phase one complete!

Kori: What's phase one?

Olivia: I made Claire realize that Cam doesn't want her anymore

Strawberry: Is that even true?

Olivia: who cares?

Kori: hmmm i hope we dont hurt anyone's feelings

olivia: if we do its not as if they dont deserve it!

strawberry: im split no hurt feelings but they do kinda deserve it

Olivia: exactallllyy! g2g Cam's calling me! later!

Strawberry and Kori: Later!

"Olivia! have you seen my phone?" Cam called from upstairs.

"Um, I'll look!" She yelled back.

She picked up his phone and went to his messages. First, she deleted the one she recieved from Claire, then the one she sent to Claire.

"Found it!" She yelled. _All is fair in love and war,_ she thought as she sauntered up the stairs, to her future boyfriend.


	12. The Truth Behind Calivia

Cam's House

Basement

Sunday October 27

1:15 pm

_Well that was a good idea, _Olivia Ryan thought as she went downstairs into Cam's basement. Okay so maybe she used a stupid reason to go over to his house I mean, health homework? But anything worked when it was revenge on the Pretty Committee. When she found out Claire had basically told Cam he had no chance, she knew she had to jump at the chance. Why not take advantage?

As she walked deeper into his basement she saw a bowl of ice cream. _Don't mind if I do!_ She almost spoke out loud, as she picked up the bowl and shoved some into her mouth. _MMMMM! SNICKERS!!! _She thought as she heard the sound of something vibrating. She turned around to find Cam's Blackberry on the table. She picked it up, and clicked the center button. _A new text from Claire?_ she thought as she read what it had said.

Claire: Why'd you leave? I almost drowned and you left. Why?

Claire almost drowned? Olivia wanted revenge but it was no good if Claire was dead! Thank god she survived. Then, in a moment of realization Olivia got a thought. She clicked to reply and started typing then sent the wicked words.

Cam: Claire, its Olivia. Cam's busy. Sorry! :D

Olivia smiled to her self as she put Cam's cell phone back on the table. _AH! Revenge is sweeter than you ever! _She hummed the song by The Veronicas to herself as she shoved more snickers ice cream into her mouth and took out her Sidekick to group text Strawberry and Kori.

Olivia: Phase one complete!

Kori: What's phase one?

Olivia: I made Claire realize that Cam doesn't want her anymore

Strawberry: Is that even true?

Olivia: who cares?

Kori: hmmm i hope we dont hurt anyone's feelings

Olivia: if we do its not as if they dont deserve it!

Strawberry: im split no hurt feelings but they do kinda deserve it

Olivia: exactallllyy! g2g Cam's calling me! Later!

Strawberry : Later!

Kori: Bye!

"Olivia! Have you seen my phone?" Cam called from upstairs.

"Um, I'll look!" She yelled back.

She picked up his phone and went to his messages. First, she deleted the one she recieved from Claire, then the one she sent to Claire.

"Found it!" She yelled. _All is fair in love and war,_ she thought as she sauntered up the stairs, to her future boyfriend.

She ran into the room and saw Cam staring at her.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" _uh oh,_ she thought, scared he knew what she was up to.

"What do you mean?" She said, eyes wide.

"That's my brothers snickers ice cream!" He said, looking furious.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got tempted." She giggled, as she tossed back her new Miley Cyrus locks.

"Its fine, let's just get this project over with." He said as he turned around to get his health notebook.

"Wait, Cam." She said as she grabbed his shoulder, setting aside the ice cream bowl. "Why don't we stay here and talk for a little?"

"What do we have to talk about Olivia? We just have to do this health homework about our parenting experience rewrite, and then we're done."

"Or we could stay here and talk about us?"

"What us, we've been over this. I still have feelings for Claire!"

"She doesn't want you!" She said her anger growing. She saw him look down in pain. That was the only flaw in the plan. No matter how much she detested Claire. She never wanted to see Cam hurting, she wanted him happy…with her.

"Let's just get this over with." He muttered as he walked into the living room.

Olivia sighed as she was thinking what she already knew. _Now he really won't want me back, _she thought as she followed him back into the living room.

**A/N: HEY GUYSSS! hope you luh-ved it :)) it only gets better! i really like the next chapter and i hope you all will too. HOWEVER i am sticking to my promise and sending the story to carefree34 EXCLUSIVELY first because i like to keep my word...SO! as soon as she accepts my docX request and i see she's read it then i will post it...unless she messages me saying she'd rather me pm it to her :p its her choice!!!! BUT i will enjoy envisioning you biting your nails waiting to see what happens next!**

**Last thing...the halloween party's coming up soon....one word, DRAMAAA! :P  
**


	13. Heartaches and New Passions

BOCD

Not-So-New Green Café

Monday October 28

12:35 pm

"Can you buh-lieve there's no school Friday?" Dylan exclaimed. As she shoved a Special K bar into her mouth, her new diet obsession that actually had a taste!

"Thank God! It's as if they knew about our ah-mazing A-list party for Thursday!" Massie exclaimed as she typed something into her Storm.

"Knowing this school, and how gossip points are more wanted than the newest Ralph Lauren, they probably do!" Alicia said as she spotted Josh across the Green Café. She waved at him frantically; until she realized what an LBR she looked like, then opted for a head nod and a wink instead. He shot her his pruh-iceless smile.

"Alicia, wah-ut do you think your doing?" Massie said icily, as the PC watched on, except Claire who drank her bottle of water and looked at her swollen eyes in the her mirror.

"Sorry, Josh just pulled me in with his HART-ness."

"Ugh the way you guys talk its as if your getting married." Dylan said cynicism seeping into her tone.

"You never know, we just might."

"Puh-lease don't I cant even take two months of this!"

"It's only been two months? It seems longer!"

"That's because you both really care about each other." Claire whispered, the PC barely hearing her.

Claire felt like a million lasers were searing straight through her flesh. And she instantly knew the PC were staring at her. She already knew what they were thinking. It was about the 5th time she spoke today. She couldn't help being sad. Cam and Olivia? AGAIN??

She pushed her untouched food away, as she sighed.

"Cuh-laire! You know we hate it when your all sad and mope-y. Is there anything we can do for you?" Massie said in a gentle tone the PC just wasn't used to. But it was reasonable, since they were all a little more protective since her near-death-drowning incident.

"Guys, I'm fine, I promise." She didn't have the heart to tell them she spent the five mins before lunch crying in the bathroom because she saw Olivia run up to Cam and hug him.

"Are you sure? You know we're here for you!" Kristen said as she patted Claire's shoulder.

"Guys, seriously, I'm perfectly fine. I'm not even thinking of - " She was cut off as she saw a former ex-crush coming up to table 18.

Derek walked straight up to Massie, and bent over to give her a kiss, but she turned her head. "I still havn't talked to Dempsy yet." She whispered. He nodded in return.

"Claire! What's wrong. You look as if you spent the whole night crying." He said as he took the seat between Alicia and Massie. They both turned and hit him, one with a Fendi purse, and the other with a Prada. "What?" He said shoving food into his mouth.

"That's because I did." She muttered, picking at her nails. He stared blankly.

"Why? Are you ok?"

"Why don't you ask your best friend, Cam and his new girlfriend." She spat as she pushed away from the table and made a run for the bathroom, feeling more tears coming.

"Nice going, Derek!" Massie hit him with her purse again, as she followed Claire to the bathroom.

He received four more hits with purses and stared, stunned, at the five empty chairs. Thinking the same thought over and over, _Cam's got a new girlfriend?_

Body Alive Dance Studio

Monday October 28

5:46 pm

Claire chewed her thumb nail as she watched Alicia, stunned. _She's actually sweating_, Claire thought, surprised in spite of her self, _oh course she's sweating its dance! _She listened to "Out of my Heart" by Bbmak once again as Alica did the moves with her partner Lawrence, once again. The song ended as Alicia found her ending pose in Lawrence's arms…once again. Claire clapped again a big grin on her face.

"Claire after the seventh time you don't have to clap again." Alicia said reaching for her bottle of Evian water.

"I know but you guys are amazing!" She said for about the fourth time that hour. "I don't think I could ever move like that."

"Well you never know until you try!" Lawrence said as he reached for her hands.

"What, me… dance with you? But I'm rhythmicly challenged!" She said as he dragged her to the dance floor

"I disagree you just havn't met the right partner." He said as he wrapped one arm around her waist and took the other in his hand. Claire's body hummed as she was suddenly aware of her body, and Lawrence.

He lead and she followed swaying to the beat. Alicia watched, a huge grin forming to her lips. Mr. Vanderbiltzen walked into the room with his wife on his arms.

"Vuh-at is going _on_ hee-ah" He said, his thick accent barely understandable.

"We were just taking a break." Alicia lied, her eyes wide. "Claire wanted to try dancing."

"_If_ you are vanting to learn ze _dance_ you moost zign up for ze class" He said throwing her an accusatory glance.

Claire thought for a moment and began to nod. "Ok," she replied, "I'll talk to my parents about it."

Alicia beamed. Normally she'd be upset because dance was the only place she could be THE alpha, but it was cuh-laire, where's the harm? "This is going to be so much fun, don't worry if you need help convincing your parents I'll be right there to help!" She said as she clapped and hugged her friend.

"Okay, thanks Alicia!" She said as she hugged her back.

"It'd be cool to dance with you again." Lawrence chimed, touching – no caressing her lower back, his hand slowly falling away. "I'll see you next week Alicia. I hope I get to see you again soon" Lawrence winked at Claire, as her turned and walked away.

"Go Claire!" Alicia said as she hugged her again.

"Thanks." Claire giggled, and then her smile quickly faded as she remembered the boy with a blue and green eye who returned to her mind. Then she felt like crying again.

**A/N: ok so i lied...carefree34 didnt get her preview so instead ima do the party chapter to preview because thats when a lot of stuff is going down BIG dramma. i double heart and SWARE on Bean...its true ;)**

**AND!!!! PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE!!!! "Should Cam and Claire get back together?" Please dont answer on reviews... those wont count!!!  
**


	14. IM Convos

**A/N: hey guys just to let you know during the convos the italics are what she's thinking!!! h2t= head to toe**

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Tuesday October 29

8:43 pm

Massie crossed her bedroom wrapped in her silk Armani robe and sat at her computer desk. After spending two hours finishing her English report, a hot shower was just what she needed. She opened iChat and thought _why did the PC ALL have to be offline???_ The only people online were the ex-crushes…and Dempsey.

"Bean, what is going on, since when are the girls too busy to talk to me?" As soon as the words fell from her lips she heard a ding on her computer. "FINALLY!" she yelled as Bean's ears twitched with curiosity. She turned to her computer screen and her face fell.

DDSolomon83: Hey mass!

_Ugh! Well what better time to end it…even thought it should be in person…._

Massiekur: hey demp! Jus the person I wantd 2tlk2!

Ddsolomon83: me firt! Wht r u wearing 2the party so I can match?

_He wanted to match! How cute!_

Massiekur: well umm h2t whit wit hawt pink pumps.

DDSolomon83: wow u really kno how 2make it hard 4a guy!

Massiekur: Ive ben told ;)

DDSolomon83: u kno how to mak me smile2 :DDD

Massiekur: *blushes*

_Maybe I should be with Dempsy,_ she thought as she turned to Bean. The tired pug curled up at her feet. She lifted him with ease as he settled into her lap. She began to pet his head as she heard another DING!

Soccerstudd248: Hey sexy ;)

Oh god! Just what she needed…

Massiekur: hey derek!

Soccerstudd248: whtcha doin?

Massiekur: tlkn 2u…

Soccerstudd248: an…..?

Massiekur: …an… Dempsy….

Soccerstudd248: oh….

Oh no! What was she supposed to say "Sorry Derek I'm having second thoughts! I like you but I'm interested in Dempsy!"

Massiekur: don b lik tht!

Soccerstudd248: lik wht?

Massiekur: well…u already kno how I feel bout u

Soccerstudd248: u hav a gr8 way of showin it…

Soccerstudd248: I thout you wantd ME

Massiekur: I do look i really lik u bt I don wanna hurt him!

Soccerstudd248: mass…

Massiekur: ???

Soccerstudd248: u hav 2choose…

Massiekur: …

Massiekur: I know!

Soccerstudd248: rong answer! Your supposd 2say "I've already chosen and I want you derek!"

Massiekur: bt I hav!

Soccerstudd248: sure! W.e. mass I'm goin to bed!

Massiekur: its only 8:59!

Soccerstudd248: goodnight!

Soccerstudd248 has signed off at 9:00 pm

_Great!_ Massie rolled her eyes and looked at the flashing conversation before her.

Massiekur: Sorry Demp! I had to talk to my mom

DDSolomon83: itzz koo :)

Massiekur: can I jus tlk to you 2moro?

Ddsolomon83: SURE! Ily

Massiekur: u2 nite

_Why is eighth grade so effing difficult! _Her head screamed. On one hand she had Dempsy the hawt new guy on the block, who was into her, but then there was Derek who always liked her and she had always liked him. Decisions, decisions, where were her friends when she needed them!

HolaGurrl: srry kno we hada conference but had dance _

Massiekur: w.e. wheres kristen claire and dylan?

HolaGurrl: 1sec…Ill txt them

HolaGurrl: ok so Claire just got home Kristen had a late soccer practice and dylan was at the gym but they're all signing on

Massiekur: GOOD! Conference them!

BigRedHead has joined conference

SexySportsBabe has joined conference

Clairebear had joined conference

BigRedHead: hey gurliez srry gym

Clairebear: dance

SexySportsBabe: do u even hav to ask?

BigReadHead: y were u dance claire?

Clairebear: just trying it out

HolaGurrl: no! for Lawrence!

SexySportsBabe: ooh! lawrence?

Clairebear: he's jus leesh's partner!

HolaGurrl: no! hes n2 her!

_WHAT WAS ALL THIS??_ Massie felt severly left out!

Massiekur: ok girls! I need your help!

HolaGurrl: whats the sitch?

SexySportsBabe: wow leesh that's so 2004!

Clairebear: rofllmao!

BigRedHead: guys shut up! Massie? You were saying?

Massiekur: thanks dyl ok so I was talking to demps and derr but idk who to choose!

HolaGurrl: DERRRRRR!

BigRedHead: DERR!

Clairebear: ditto x A MIL!

Massiekur: really your all 4derr?

HolaGurrl: DUH!

Massiekur: yeah I guess hesa good pik

Clairebear: mass you shouldnt hav 2guess!

SexySportsBabe: y don't you sleep on it

Massiekur: its only 9:15!

Clairebear: WHAT??? I g2g lots of hmwk to finnish!!! L8r ilya!

Clairebear has signed off at 9:15 pm

HolaGurrl: I g2g2… tqm!

Soccarbabe: tqm?

HolaGurrl: te queiro mucho! Spanish for ily!

SexySportsBabe: oky ily2 tqm2! And mass I g2g just sleep on it an well talk in the morning! Huggz and kisses!

HolaGurrl has signed off at 9:16 pm

SexySportsBabe has signed off at 9:16 pm

WHAT WAS THE WORLD COMING TO? THERE WAS NO ONE TO TALK TO!!! Derek and her friends had gone. Was she all alone? There was one person still online.

Massiekur: demp…u still thur?

DDSolomon has signed off at 9:18 pm

Great…just great…

State Of The Union

IN

Derek (?)

Being Active

Dance Studs

Being Confused :(

OUT

Dempsey (?)

Being Left Out

Soccer Studs (?)

Being Confident :(


	15. The Day Before Halloween

BOCD

Tiffany's Trailers

Wednesday October 30

7:15 am

The PC took their old seats as they reminisced of the time they had in the Tiffany's trailers. Massie walked up to the board and picked up an Expo marker. "This GLU meeting is now called to order!" she said proudly, pretending that the last couple days weren't nagging at her heart as she chose endlessly between Derek and Dempsey.

"Okay everyone take out your agendas and write down what I'm about to say because it is very important!" Her orders were followed immediately. "I figured that since we are all so busy that we need some lovable GLU quality time so I am instating, in addition to our Friday sleepovers, a 3-day sleepover!"

"Mass that's awesome!" Kristen nearly screamed as she high-fived Dylan. Massie flinched. It was what both Dempsey and Derek call her, even though it was a childhood nickname. She shook it off tiredly; worrying about whom to choose could wait for another time.

"Massie?" Claire asked, her face distorted with worry, then relaxed with understanding.

"Um… ok here will be the agenda for tonight!" Massie said as she turned to the whiteboard so her back was to the PC. She closed her eyes to prevent her self from crying, trying to remember that she was an alpha and alphas don't cry.

"We will be going over the plans for tomorrow and finalizing costumes with a fashion show! Also, we will have definite guy choices and I expect you to spend quality time with the guy of your choice… NO STEALING!!!"

Alicia glanced at Claire. Her face reddened as she remembered that seventh grade day when she accidentally wasted her first kiss on Josh instead of Cam. She immediately flashed back to that day when he gave his back to her and her heart felt more fragile than ever before, until he left her to drown. She shook off the bad memory as she tried to focus on Massie's words.

"…so, with all questions out of the way onto Thursday. We will end the party at 2 in the morning, that is the limit my parents set and when the bouncers will be kicking everyone out." She grinned at the image in her head. Hundreds of kids trying to stay, to avoid the bouncers because that's how much the party rocked.

"After that, we will have separate sleeping areas to keep the juicy details from being slipped out because on Friday, we will have the first annual GLU day!"

Cheers erupted from all the PC members, even Claire, who had finally stopped chewing on her nail.

"Claire you will be sleeping in your house as will Kristen. Friday I will give you the itinerary for the day and trust me you will not be disappointed!"

"Just PLEASE tell me we're going shopping!" Alicia said eagerly, her fingers crossed with anticipation.

"Okay if your that excited I will tell you a hint, it involves New York City!" Massie said, instinctively covering her ears as cheers – no screams – sounded all over the trailer.

"Now that that's settled, I will see you all tonight and at lunch where we will talk more. Let's go, we're fashionably late enough!" Massie turned and grabbed her Louis as she watched the others grab Coach, Prada, Ralph, and for Claire, Jansport.

Massie lead the way out of the trailer and froze. She felt Alicia bump into her and turned to see Dylan hit into Alicia, Kristin into Dylan, and Claire into Kristen. Massie moved up so her best friends could all see the monstrosity. Across the lawn stood the soccer stalkers coming from the bomb shelter, with the soccer team. She heard Claire and Alicia let out angry hisses but she was too emotionally unstable to address the issue, because across the lawn was Kori next to Josh, Olivia next to Cam, and Strawberry next to Derek…_HER_ Derek.

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Wednesday October 29

8:03 pm

Massie walked up the stairs to her bedroom and opened the door, surprised to see the PC members already there, already in their pj's.

"Look who's finally arrived" Dylan said from the iHome deck, her rosy lips curved into an amused smile, her flaming red hair pulled back into a french braid. Massie surveyed the room and saw everyone had the same hairstyle, except for Claire who was getting hers done by Alicia.

"Mass, your next as soon as I'm done with Claire." Alicia sounded, seeing the pained look on Massie's face.

Massie looked around remember how lonely she felt when she needed her friend and they seemed too busy for her. Now, she saw all of them with amused smiles on their faces, and felt even more alone. She looked down and saw her sad pug at her feet and he seemed like the only one who really understood. She felt them coming, the tears that she fought back this morning at the meeting, and after when she saw the soccer stalkers with the ex-crushes, even when she saw Derek in class and at his soccer practice. Except, this time she didn't dare hold them back, Bean was there to help. She felt the first roll down her cheek, and dropped her Louis, not caring where it fell. She shamelessly brought her hands to cover her face in embarrassment as her shoulders shook in silent sobs. She felt hands and arms encasing her body in a cocoon of support.

"Massie is this about Dempsey and Derrington?" Claire said her voice full of understanding. She muffled a "uh-huh". "I figured when you dozed off into space this morning, and in 3rd."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alicia said, not trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"I couldn't be sure…it was just a hunch… and then the guys came out with…" Her voice fell away as she reminisced the pain she felt when she saw Cam- . She pushed the thought from her mind. Massie needed her now.

"I don't know," Massie said as they all edged toward her bed, "I just don't know who to choose. Dempsy is new and intresting and innovative but Derek is comfy and cute and FUN! I'm so confused I don't know who to choose!"

Suddenly, the computer dinged and all heads turned toward the screen.

"Sorry, I logged onto iChat, I hope it's alright, I was talking to Micheal." Kristen said.

"It's okay just because I'm slightly miserable doesn't mean you should be." Massie said wiping her eyes. "Go Kristen, see who it is."

"Are you sure?"

"GO!" She said in the alpha-est voice she could muster at the moment.

Kristen nodded and scurried to the seat then gasped.

"Guys, I have a video invite from Derek, he says he knows I'm at your house." She saw Massie's eyes drop in pain, then she visibly regained her composure.

"Accept it," she ordered, "I'm goin to the bathroom to freshen up then I will come out, keep him busy." After she ran out, Kristen clicked the accept button.

The image of Derek, Micheal, Chris, Cam, Kemp, and Josh popped onto the screen.

"Hey guys," she said into the mic, "Hey Mike." He winked.

"Hey, where's Massie?" Derek said.

"She's taking a shower." Claire improved.

"Oh."

"Hey Cam." Claire said, no longer able to resist his look.

"Hey" He replied, then after a moment of thought got up and walked out of view of the screen. Claire's face fell. She felt her hand being squeezed and saw Alicia gripping her hand in support. She whispered a thank you and Alicia nodded knowingly.

"Oh! Alicia, we need to talk" Josh said, drawing her attention to the screen.

"OOH! Bout what?" She asked eagerly.

"Nothing really, I just need to tell you something."

"Tell me now."

"I can't, I'll tell you tomorrow at school." He said, and then turned his gaze from the screen.

"Ok…"

Just then Massie walked into the room, looking impossibly refreshed, as if she never broke down at all.

"What are you guys doi- oh! Hi guys!" She said, as if she didn't even know about the video conference request.

"Hey Massie" Derek said, his eyes glued to the image of her. She blew him a kiss and watched as his cheeks heated.

"Der, I'm going to text you, ok?"

"Um, alright" The uncertainty rang clear in his voice. Massie turned around and picked up her storm. A minute later, Derek jumped up from his seat cheering and laughing. Massie grinned with excitement. The guys gathered around him to read the text as Massie knowingly passed her phone to the PC members.

Massie: I choose you :) but it's a secret until the party when I tell him.

Derek joyously ran up to the screen and kissed the camera. Massie giggled with delighted and kissed her camera, excited for tomorrow night when the camera would be replaced with Derek's lips. That was enough to make someone happy with anticipation, at least for the night.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! It was the longest chapter yet i had to make up for chapter 14 it kinda sucked i know. BUT... the halloween chapters are next and if you think you've seen drama so far... you ain't seen nothing yet! The way i have it planned, each girl gets her own chapter focused around her halloween experience, followed by a chapter where the guys talk about what happened :))) YAY!! so those 6 chapters will be written over the course of my winter break and as a christmas present, i will give you all the summery of what happens in the book im writing (subject to change) so hold an because the AH_mazing christmas spirit is within me and i hope its within you HAPPY CHRISTMAS and MERRY HOLIDAYS!**


	16. Peaky Sneaky

**A/N: SO i know you guys have been waiting for the Halloween Chapters for a while so i wanna torture you a bit longer :) here's a sneak peak of whats going to happen in each chapter but trust if you think you know whats going to happen your WAY wrong.**

Massie

Massie's heart was in her throat. She looked around for more PC members for support but they had all gone off, like she told them. She rolled back her shoulder as she tried to look more alpha than she felt. She spotted Dempsey from across the room and felt her heart twitch. She couldn't go back on what she had already told Derek…could she? But Demp looks so HAWT in his cowboy outfit. He took out his laso, wrapped it around Massie and pulled her close. She giggled. He placed the softest sweetest kiss on her lips, and then took a box out from behind his back.

"For you, my love" He said putting on a country accent. She giggled again. _This is going to be harder than I thought_, she said in her head. She unwrapped it and saw he had gotten her…

Kristen

Kristen walked around and felt warm hands cover her eyes. "Guess who" an ah-bviously male voice said. "Um…" _Dune! _She thought, but quickly pushed it away. "I give up?"

"Oh! You're no fun!" Micheal said as he stepped into view. His white teeth sparkling, his lips twitched into a smile.

"Oh, hey Mike!" She wrapped her arms around him. He smelt so good! Yet, for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Dune.

"Kristen" She heard a voice call from behind her. As the object of her desire came into view, her heart lept…right into her throat.

Alicia

Alicia Rivera found Josh Hotz faster than a mom found discounted items on black Friday. "See You Again" by Miley Cyrus blasted onto the speaker as couple rushed out to the dance floor.

"Come with me" Josh whispered in her ear as he took her hand. They went into the hallway by the pool, as he started to kiss her, Alicia was so excited. She truly cared about him, more than he would ever nagged at her heart, as she wondered what he had to tell her. She broke the kiss. "I know you have to tell me some thing, and I have to tell you something too."

"I –" they both began at the same time.

Claire

"Hey Claire," Lawrence whispered in her ear. She grinned as she turned to look into his eyes. "You wanna dance?" Her head was swimming. She looked around and saw Olivia grinding on Cam. She felt like crying again.

"Sure." She said as she turned her back on the happy couple, just as Cam pushed Olivia off of him.

Cam turned around and saw Claire again, this time off with some guy.

"She doesn't care about you Cam, but I do" Olivia cooed, as she moved closer to him and began to close her eyes, he knew where this was going. The only thing was he didn't know whether to stop it or not.

Dylan

Dylan stood jamming by her self to "Boy Like You" by the Clique Girlz. (**sorry I really like them!)** She didn't see Plovert inching next to her; he grabbed her hand and asked her to dance. As soon as they hit the dance floor, "If Your Not The One" by Daniel Beddingfield began to blast through the speakers. Dylan forgot Massie put slow songs on the list for tonight. Her face turned as red as her hair, when Plovert wrapped her in his arms. She felt perfect, she knew she was supposed to go after Micheal because of "Mission BF" but she couldn't help but feel attracted to Plovert the Pervert. He seemed so different now, like every other time he was with her was just a façade because he was with his friends. He stared into her eyes and kissed her on the cheek. Dylan never felt more beautiful. She knew what she had to do.

"Plovert, can I ask you something?" She said. She caught sight of Olivia and Cam. "What is up with them two???" She screached, as she officially ruined the moment.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! and who do you think should stay together, who should break up? I need some opinions :) and can someone please describe dune to me...i didnt get to Kristen's summer books. (YES! he appears in kristen's chapter but thats all im saying)  
**

** xooooo**

** --yanni11209**

**P.S. The order i put them in isn't the order they appear in.  
**


	17. Dylan

Block Estate

Halloween Party

Thursday October 31

9:08 pm

Dylan Marvil ascended the staircase from Massie's bedroom to the enticing party below. "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry sounded all around her as the PC were photographed like the true stars they were; Dylan surveyed the room from end to end looking at various parts. The house's doors were wide open as the bouncers checked people's names off the list. "Smile!" Claire whispered on her right. She was snapped back to reality and gave her best I'm-a-VIP-and-your-not smile. When they finally hit the ground Massie waived off the photographers and ordered them to go off and take random pictures. She turned back her circle of friends.

"Okay girls this is it, it's thirty minutes into the party so put on your game faces. This thing ends at 2 am, so make use of your time. Find your appointed guys and flirt, kiss, whatever it takes. GO!" Dylan nodded to the final words of encouragement from her best friends, but couldn't help feel huge knots form in her stomach. She looked at her costume and smoothed out her emerald Pleated Georgette Oscar de la Renta dress and went in search of a bathroom. If she was to go after Micheal, she had to look ah-mazing.

She burst into the crowded room and checked her outfit. She had to say, she truly looked gorgeous. Her beautiful eyes popped underneath her dramatic green eye shadow. She wore bare lip gloss and a slight blush. Her hair was done up in a bun in true Tinkerbell fashion, she fingered her new bangs. By order of Massie to Jakkob, all the PC members had to have some sort of bangs. Since Dylan didn't have a wide forehead, Jakkob gave her new layers and it framed her oval face wonderfully. This was one of the few times Dylan felt beautiful, she wasn't worried about Massie, a guy, or even her weight. She stared at the alluring creature, which looked back at her in the mirror and was mesmerized. She touched her wings that Claire had bought for all the PC members when she went to Party City. A light smile touched Dylan's lips. She looked at her pouch of "fairy dust" and sighed. _Here I go, _she thought warily. She stepped back out into the party and suddenly didn't feel so confident. Determined, she swallowed all her worries away, to try and feel as beautiful as she looked.

Twenty minutes later, Dylan had 5 different dance partners, and needed a brake. She went and stood by the bartender. She casually asked for a cup of water, just because she felt beautiful didn't mean she could indulge. She stood by herself jamming to "Low" by Flo-Rida. She didn't see Plovert inching next to her; he grabbed her hand and asked her to dance. As soon as they hit the dance floor, "If Your Not The One" by Daniel Beddingfield began to blast through the speakers. Dylan forgot Massie put slow songs on the list for tonight. Her face turned as red as her hair, when Plovert wrapped her in his arms. She felt perfect, she knew she was supposed to go after Micheal because of "Mission BF" but she couldn't help but feel attracted to Plovert the Pervert. He seemed so different now, like every other time he was with her was just a façade because he was with his friends. He stared into her eyes and kissed her on the cheek. Dylan never felt more beautiful, not even when she stared at her reflection earlier that night. She knew what she had to do. "Plovert, can I ask you something?" She said. She caught sight of Olivia and Cam. "What is up with them two???" She screeched, as she officially ruined the moment.

Chris Plovert was in love. There was no other way to describe his attraction to Dylan Marvil, other than love. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but opted for her cheek instead. He turned his head to catch sight of Olivia and Cam.

"Them? Nothing, Olivia likes Cam. Cam still wants Claire but he won't admit it."

"But…why not? He saved her!"

"He still feels rejected" He said as he stared down at the pouty Dylan. She was really upset. The love she had for her friends just drew him in even more. He realized he was staring at her lips and visibly shook himself. She gave him a strange look.

"Well, I guess they're going to have to work that one out, I love Claire don't get me wrong. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I have boy issues to focus on myself" She said her eyes pointed to the floor. He longed to have them looking at him.

"Like what?"

"I'm not good enough for anyone." She said, he saw the tiniest hint of tears forming in her eyes.

"Your right." He muttered

Dylan was fuming. _HOW DARE HE!_ Her head screamed. She had just admitted something to him that not even the PC knew. She brought her hand up to slap him right in his smug face. He caught it. She tore away from him.

"You're a jerk!" She cried and turned to run away, before tears escaped from her eyes.

"Wait, Dylan that's not what I meant." He said grabbing her hand.

She couldn't turn and look at him.

"You're not good enough for anyone, your TOO good enough." He whispered, so she was the only one to hear it. She turned around disbelief clear in her face. He reached down and kissed her. She was still for a moment, the shock palpable. Then her hands came up to touch his hair, his face almost as if she was making sure he was there, kissing her.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes. She turned as red as her hair and chuckled. She looked and him and said "You make a good Peter Pan."

"You just noticed?" He said fingering his hat.

She giggled "No but if you didn't know I happen to be Tinkerbell."

"Oh, well you make a good Tinkerbell."

"Thanks" She blushed harder. "Here" She said, as she reached into her pouch. She then threw green glitter all over him.

He laughed and picked her up.

"Are we going to fly now?" He asked.

"No," She giggled, "this fairy dust brings you happiness"

"Oh, then I don't think it worked."

"What do you mean?" A frown etched into her face.

"I was happy about two minutes ago when I kissed you so the fairy dust didn't really do anything." He smiled as he gently kissed her again.

_I hope the rest of the PC are having as great a time as I am,_ she thought as she deepened the kiss.

**A/N: AWWW CUTE NO? Everyone was pretty Dylvert so i decided to make SOMEONE happy. Oh! was that a spoiler? Guess you have to keep reading to find out! 4 reviews before next post!**


	18. Alicia

Block Estate

Halloween Party

Thursday October 31

9:21 pm

Alicia Rivera found Josh Hotz faster than a mom finds discounted items on black Friday. "See You Again" by Miley Cyrus blasted onto the speaker as the couple rushed out to the dance floor. Alicia looked around for her best friends and saw only Kristen talking to Micheal. Alicia was worried for Dylan, Micheal was HERS. Josh's hand moved on her arm, making her aware where she was and who she was with. She gave him an award winning smile and he looked down. He was ah-bviously thinking of something.

Alicia thought back to earlier that day.

"_Hey Josh!" She said, as she ran up and kissed him._

"_Hey babe." He said, lacing his fingers with hers._

"_So what'd you wanna tell me?" She said as they casually trolled through the halls, feeling envious eyes at every corner._

"_I wanted to tell you something?"_

"_Yeah, you said so last night on webcam?"_

"_Oh, that, it's not important anymore." He said, purpously avoiding her eyes._

"_Oh…okay...i guess."_

"_Look, Alicia, I gotta go, I'll see you at lunch." He said as he kissed her cheek and ran off._

"_Alicia…" She said to her self as she touched her cheek. That was the first time in their whole relationship that he didn't call her babe, and didn't kiss her goodbye. On the lips…_

Reality registered as the song ended and "Low" By Flo-Rida took its place. "Come with me" Josh whispered in her ear as he took her hand. "Okay" She replied, pure curiosity running through her veins. As he pulled her through the crowd, she couldn't help but look once again for the PC. She spotted Dylan next to the snack table, talking to Plovert??? Questions ran through her head, but were pushed out when Josh pulled her outside into the cool night air.

Once there, Alicia felt herself pushed against the wall, as Josh kissed her. It was more passionate than before, with more need. Alicia was so excited; she had never been kissed like this. She felt tingle-y all over, and kissed him back with the exact same need. He pulled away surprised. Suddenly his eyes became over cast, clouded by something. She instantly knew he was hiding something from her. "Are you cold?" He muttered, his swollen lips finding her forehead. "No" She said as his fingers danced along her collarbone. She suddenly felt nervous, she wanted to try something but didn't know how. She grabbed him and dragged him back down for another kiss. She took his hands and did something she never though she would. She truly cared about him, more than he would ever know. Feelings nagged at her heart, as she wondered what he had to tell her. He broke the kiss. He stared at her, at his hands, then back at her. She spoke first, "I know you have to tell me some thing, and I have to tell you something too."

"Alicia, I don't think now's the time –"

"Josh please, just let me say this. I know you wanna tell me something and you pretended that you forgot you told me this morning so just tell me now. Please"

"Ok, if that's what you want. You go first."

"Why don't we say it at the same time?" She spoke, suddenly worried. He nodded.

"I –" they both began simultaneously. Yet where she said "love you", he said "cheated, Alicia."

She shook. He did NAWT just say that. "What?" She felt broken, destroyed. Suddenly the warmth that was wrapped around her was shattered. She realized just how cold it was. She wanted to move his hands from her, to slap him clear across the face. But she couldn't. She was frozen. He looked so hurt, like he clearly regretted what ever he did.

"It was three days ago. And it was a mistake. Alicia I am so sorry." He said inching closer. But she didn't move she just stood there, so visibly hurt. Josh Hotz wanted to tear his hands away from her to wrap her in his arms. Didn't she know that no girl could compare to her? "Alicia –" He began, but stopped at the heart shattering sight. Her body, her eyes, all of her was frozen as if she couldn't move, yet she let tears fall. He wanted to whip them away, cast them into the dark night and the endless tomorrow. But just at he moved his hands, she stirred. A great look of anger on her face. She slapped him. Hard. Straight across the face. She balled up her little dainty hands into a fist and started pounding on him, his arms, face, whatever she could. Little drops of perspiration began to bundle around her forehead, but she didn't seem to care. It was the only time he'd ever seen her sweat. She was livid. Heavy sobs began to tear from her chest. The harder she cried, the harder she hit. He stared at her. Her wings were falling off her shoulders, and her halo was almost off her head. She didn't seem to care. She just continued to hail her fists into him. In that moment, he realized exactly how stupid he was, and what he had possibly lost. The girl he had fallen in love with.

Time slowly ticked on, and she was yet to stop. She felt herself sweating and didn't mind. When her heart was in her throat and she couldn't breathe any more she turned and hugged the brick wall behind her. She felt warm hands touch her shoulder and she hit it away. Why was he still here? Why couldn't he have left her to cry in peace? Why didn't he make her stop hitting him? He could have, he was definitely stonger. Maybe he felt like he desirved it. Wait. He DID desirve it. He cheated. On HER. She turned to tell him something. To slap him again. But as her hand was coming up, and her tears were still falling, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was Massie, staring back at her. If it wasn't for the white, they would have looked identical. They were both in heels, strapless dresses, halos, and wings. And both had tears in their eyes, and stains from crying on their cheeks.


	19. Peaky Sneaky 2

**This chapter has been deleted by the author! Don't worry it was nothing Clique-related, just a lil authors note. But i didn't want it here anymore...continue reading! Massie's next :)**


	20. Massie

**A/N: Hey guys! im really sorry! i would have updated earlier but my loving mother threw away my planning sheet for the story, so i had to write a new one. Here's Massie! Enjoy!**

Block Estate

Halloween Party

Thursday October 31

9:44 pm

Massie Block was the hottest person at the party. Her hair was swept up so everyone could see the elaborate, yet simplicity that was her Christian Dior off the shoulder classic dress. As promised, her cheeks were slightly spattered with body glitter to match Alicia, her opposite. She survayed the party, and saw Dylan dancing with Chris and… smiling? Wah-ut was going AWN? She was supposed to go with Micheal not Plovert the Pervert! She started marching right towards them but was stopped by Cam.

"Wah-ut do you want Cam?" She said impatiently.

"Mass, what are you planning to do?" He said, his eyes glaring into hers.

"I'm not doing anything!" She tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"I can see right through you Massie, don't interrupt Dylan and Plovert."

"Why not? They are NAWT supposed to happen!" She said her emotions bursting through her cool façade.

"They kissed and look, they're smiling at each other. They're happy. Give that to them, they deserve it. We both know what it's like to be with someone you want and not have them. They want each other and are going after it."

"UGH!" She was so frustrated! "I hate it when others are right." She turned back to find Dylan lifted in Chris's arms as he spun her around. He rested her back down and saw the way they looked at each other. The way Derek used to look at her, and the way Dempsey was starting to.

"I miss him." She whispered, barely audible.

"I know you do. I miss Claire." At those words, her head snapped up and she stared at him.

"What? But I thought you were with Olivia! We all do!" She exclaimed.

"NO! She wants to be with me but I can't. I…I think I love Claire."

Massie raised her eyebrows almost unable to comprehend what Cam just admitted.

"Are you dumb?" She exploded. "Why are you here talking to me? Go find Claire and tell her!"

Cam thought back to earlier that night and what he saw Claire doing. "No." He said, pouting. "She doesn't want me."

Massie let out a sigh. "If your not gonna tell her I will!" She yelled at him as she turned around and ran right into Dempsey.

Massie's heart was in her throat. "I'll leave you two alone." She heard Cam mutter. She looked around for more PC members for support but they had all gone off, like she told them. The only one was Dylan, but she didn't wanna interrupt her and Dempsey. Dylan made eye contact and winked, then gave her a thumbs-up as she mouthed the words "Good Luck." Massie rolled back her shoulder as she tried to look more alpha than she felt. She looked into Dempsey's eyes and felt her heart twitch. She couldn't go back on what she had already told Derek…could she? But Demp looks so HAWT in his cowboy outfit. He took out his lasso, wrapped it around Massie and pulled her close. She giggled. He placed the softest sweetest kiss on her lips, and Massie felt the world spin. She was so lost the barely heard that little voice in the back of her head as it muttered Derek's name. She groaned and broke the kiss.

"Dempsey, we need to talk." She said, leading him to the concessions table.

"Okay, but me first!" Then he took a box out from behind his back.

"For you, my love" He said putting on a country accent. She giggled again. _This is going to be harder than I thought_, she said in her head. She had unwrapped it and saw he had gotten her… a necklace?

"Dempsey it's beautiful." She heard herself mutter as she blinked furiously, trying to prevent herself from crying.

"Mass, are you okay?" She immediately snapped back to reality.

"I am, and I think this is so gorgeous, but I can't accept it. Dempsey I am SO sorry." She said, she looked to the floor, afraid to look into his eyes.

It was silent for a while, if she wasn't looking at his feet she would have thought he left.

"Right Now" By Akon jumped through the speakers, but Dempsey Solomon didn't hear it. He was staring at the girl he had started falling for. He knew something was wrong with her. Ever since Derek came back into the main building, he wondered how long they had left. She looked so destroyed, so hurt that she was hurting him. He never thought that she would do something like this in public. He knew this must really hurt her. He gently touched her chin, forcing her to look at him, and stared into her eyes. She unwillingly looked at him. He saw the little teardrops glistening in the corner of her eyes, and kissed away the only one that dared to fall. "Massie, don't cry." He whispered as he pulled her close. "It's Derek isn't it, the reason you're leaving me?" He felt her nod against his chest, and heard her sniffle. He pulled her back to look at her.

"Dempsey, I am SO sorry." She muttered.

"Babe, don't cry. I'm okay. It's okay. I understand, I know what its like to want what you can't have. I see the way he looks at you. He wants you too. Everyone deserves a chance to be happy. With me or him, Massie just be happy." She nodded as two more tears cried. He patted them away. No matter how much he was hurting, she must be worse he thought, for she had a torn heart.

"Why are you being like this? How can you be so understanding?" She blubbered.

He chuckled and she looked at him in disbelief. He wanted to cry. He knew when he got home he would. Maybe for the night, but tomorrow he'd get better. In two weeks he'd be mostly over it, knowing she'd be happy.

"I just want you to be happy. Granted, I wish it'd be with me, but if you can be happier with him then I understand that. I just have one request." He paused, taking in a deep breath.

"Anything."

"Can I have one more kiss?" He requested. He felt her arms around his neck and closed his eyes. Her lips met his, but he didn't want a messy kiss with tongue. He wanted a last kiss that he could remember. He pulled away, and handed her the handkerchif he had in his pocked. She chuckled as she patted her eyes, careful not to smudge any of her makeup.

She handed it back to him and said "Goodbye Dempsey."

He shook his head. "Mass, we can still be friends. It's not goodbye, its see you later." He said as he did one of the hardest things. He kissed her cheek, turned around, and walked away.

Massie stared at Dempsey's retreating back until she lost him in the crowd, and a little bit longer. The pain that she felt when she was talking to him finally eased, and she went to search for Derek. She wondered around for what felt like an hour until she finally found the Batman. He was mask-less and talking to Brandon a second-stringer from the soccer team. Massie stood and held his hand, but he yanked it away. Brandon stared at the two, then excused him self.

"Der, whats up?" Massie asked trying to search his eyes. He pulled his mask on.

"You wanna know whats up Massie?" He shouted. "Whats up is you and Dempsey and you lying to me!" His voice was rising and some people started staring.

"Please, keep your voice down!" She whispered, to conscious of the eyes on them.

"NO I WONT KEEP MY VOICE DOWN! You're a liar, Massie. You played me! You said you were going to break up with Dempsey tonight, but I saw you!"

"Der, it's not what you think! I can explain." She pleaded, grabbing his shoulder to stop him as he started turning around.

"You don't have to, I heard EVERYTHING from someone. I already know your sneaky plan but its not gonna work! I can't believe I trusted you!" He glared into her eyes and she literally felt her heart break.

"Derek, please, don't do this! Not to us!" She muttered.

"Too late, you already did it to us. I'm just finishing the job." He said finally turning around, leaving her there as the center of unwanted attention.

Massie felt the cool air rush all round her. She had finally escaped the million questions and appeared cool and together. But that was untrue. She felt the tears coming with each conversation, but didn't let them free until she was on the patio. She turned and saw her second in command, her beta with tears dropping down her face too. She was frozen. Its as if their bodies connected, Alicia looked up and saw Massie standing there. Massie looked into her eyes and in the second they were one person. Best friends for life as promised, no matter what. Massie was still looking at Alicia when she peripherally saw Josh too. She knew the truth. Josh had broken Alicia's heart just as Derek had broken hers, as Cam had already broken Claire's. That's why they connected. They were heart broken sisters, they were the only ones in pain, in the world. At least that's how it seemed. _Is this how it will be through out high school, _Massie thought, _with no one else to count on, except your best friends? _She suddenly realized that she was okay with that. With it being just the 5 of them for the next 4 years. Boys would come and go, but they'd always have each other. But what about after that? Suddenly, Massie felt more worried about her best friends, and less about Derek. Still, it hurt just the same.

**A/N: I really liked writing this one, especially the end because ima miss my friends after high school :( 6 review? peesh and thanks!**


	21. Kristen

Block Estate

Halloween Party

Thursday October 31

10:02 pm

It was an hour into the party, and Kristen was as bored as can be. It is not that the party wasn't ah-mazing. It's just recently the only one on her mind was Dune. Well that was a lie, it was Dune and Micheal. His image popped into her head. The black Joe Jonas hair,the deep brown eyes, but suddenly the image blurred into a blonde with hazel eyes. She shook herself and decided to hit the dance floor. Kristen walked around and felt warm hands cover her eyes. "Guess who" an ah-bviously male voice said. "Um…" _Dune! _She thought, but quickly pushed it away. "I give up?"

"Oh! You're no fun!" Micheal said as he stepped into view. His white teeth sparkling, his lips twitched into a smile.

"Oh, hey Mike!" She wrapped her arms around him. He smelt so good! Yet, for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Dune.

"Well don't you look pretty!" His smooth voice washed over her.

"Thanks." She blushed, feeling tingles as his voice washed over her.

"Come on, let's dance!" He cheered as the song "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga started. She giggled and let him drag her onto the dance floor. As he was being led, she froze. Right in her tracks. She was stopped by Batman. Not really stopped, just trapped in his eyes. They were a deep hazel and they seemed to know her, and draw her into them. She felt her hand jerked and looked back at Micheal. _Dune is still away,_ she thought as she looked back at Batman, only to see his back retreating from her. She instantly got a bad feeling in her stomach, but was able to lure it away with thoughts of Micheal.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting outside on the patio of Massie's house. It was nothing really. She pulled on the end of her Versace little black dress, as she turned to look at Micheal. She reached up and swept the hair out of his face. The solice and cool air of the patio crept up her legs, and he gave her his coat.

"What made you be a mobster?" She asked innocently looking into his eyes.

"I was watching guys and dolls with my sister, it was her idea." He answered, nonchalantly.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name's Amy. She's in college, but she's up from NYU for the weekend."

"Wow, that's interesting." She said, looking at his lips instead of his eyes.

"Kristen, can I tell you something?" He said when he noticed she wasn't paying attention to his words anymore. Kristen stiffened from the serious tone in his voice.

"um… yeah…"

"You promise not to say anything to anyone?" He asked, but he seemed so unsure of himself.

"Micheal, is everything ok?" Kristen was suddenly worried. She sat up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Just promise me you won't say anything until I'm done." He drew a breath as she nodded fiercely. "Kristen, I think I'm bi."

Dune Crawford walked up to Derek Harrington and pushed him. Derek glared at the intruder. "Hey man, what's your problem?" He said, anger resounding in his eyes. Dune moved his mask, just to show his face. "Dune?" The question was clear on his face.

"No, actually I'm Aaron Carter." He joked.

"Damn man, where have you been? Kristen said you were away."

"Yeah, Kristen…" His voice trailed off.

"You still feel about her the way you used to?"

"I don't know. I saw her dancing with some guy. I think she recognized me but she doubted herself. I could see that much." The picture of her questioning eyes popped into his head.

"Well how do you feel about her."

"Dang. Of everything? I think I missed her the most. I really missed her."

"Well all girls do is screw you over."

"What are you talking about?"

"Massie. She lied to me! First she tell me she wants to be with me then she goes out macking on Dempsey!"

"Oh you mean the guy from earlier?"

"Yeah. That's the guy."

"Oh I heard what they were talking about and dude you're an idiot!"

"What do you mean?"

"She WAS breaking up with him. He just wanted one last kiss, it meant something, but not what it seemed."

"Your kidding me right?"

Dune fixed his Batman mask. "Young man Batman sees everything! I must go find my Batwoman." With that, he saluted Derek and went off to find Kristen.

It was warm and soft, there was no other way to describe it. Kristen moved back and stared into Micheal's eyes.

"Did you feel anything?" She asked woefully.

"Kinda. But I don't know I just seem attracted to guys." He said staring at the floor.

"I wish I could tell you something but I've never met a guy like you before.

"I never met a guy like me either. What do I do if I really am? What do I do if I'm not? What if I'm just…"

"An alternative word for happy?" Kristen supplied the ending.

"I you want to go back to the party?"

"Sure" He answered. They both stood and looked out onto the view of the beautifully decorated lawn.

"Kristen" She heard a voice call from behind her. As the object of her desire came into view, her heart lept…right into her throat.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She began. But the mysterious man in the Batman costume simply stepped closer. He looked to Micheal then back at her. He picked her up and swept her back into the house.

Kristen felt surprised, embarrassed, and slightly excited as she was in this mysterious masked man's arms.

He rested her gently down at the foot of the stairs and looked into her eyes.

"Who are you?" She said feeling very Lois Lane.

"I'm your night in shining armor." He replied, his deep voice reverberating through her every vein and pore.

And then he kissed her.

**A/N: hey guys I AM SOOO SORRY i know i promised all of the chapters for winter break. But i got SERIOUS writers block. I didnt know what to do with Kristen. SHE IS THE HARDEST!!! UGH! but hopefully you all weren't too disappointed! all im asking is 3 reviews before CLAIRE!!! And i promise you...SHE is my personal favorite of the halloween chapters. Last thing. I will be ending the story soon, because Lisi will be coming out with her version of P.S. I Loathe You and i am afraid mine will be too different from hers. Therefore this story will be ending soon. I don't know if i will write my own Boys R' Us yet but, i guess we'll all wait and see what happens.**


	22. Claire

Block Estate

Halloween Party

Thursday October 31

10:24 pm

Claire Lyons was sitting on one of the chairs tapping her foot to "Single Ladies" by Beyonce when Brandon Hilton, a second stringer and Paris' cousin, approached her and asked her to dance. She took the soldier's hand and went to the dance floor. When the song switched to "Life Your Life" by T.I. featuring Rihanna as the DJ spoke through the speakers. "Hey there party lovers!" he sounded overly enthusiastic, "Its about that time for the DANCE CONTEST!" A couple record scratches and "Live your Life" continued.

Cam Fisher stood there with Olivia Ryan. "Cammie it's a dance contest lets go!" She said joyfully. "Olivia, stop calling me that."

"Why are you being so mean to me!" she pouted

"I'm not being mean I just don't wanna be with you!"

"Just dance with me?" She gave her best pleading look, "Please?"

"Fine, what ever." He let her drag him onto the floor, but he didn't really dance. Too many memories from too long came rushing over him. He fel like crying, but he couldn't not right now. Until he saw her. She looked so beautiful in that bumble bee outfit. He saw the sparkle in her cheeks from here. She was laughing, with Brandon. He was always friends with him, except right now he wanted he punch his face in. He was dancing with his girl. _His_ girl? What was he thinking. He practically gave Claire up, now she was dancing with another boy.

"Cam!" He heard Olivia shouting. "Ugh! Come on! I wanna win this."

He mumbled an apology, and continued to dance. Even though what he really wanted to do was go and kiss Claire.

"All right party people! Are you ready to hear who won the dance contest?" Screams. "The winners are the soldier and the bumble bee!" Claire and Brandon jumped up and down in celebration. She even hugged him. Olivia felt green with envy. How is it Claire got everything? She didn't even have Cam and she STILL had Cam! Olivia stormed off and left Cam there looking as pitiful as ever. What was with him? Claire wasn't even that pretty. It was obvious she bought her costume from Party City. She whipped out her phone and texted Strawberry.

Olivia: Plan B.

Strawberry: Really?

Olivia: Just do it!

With a snap she closed her phone and let a devious grin play across her face. Claire was going down. For good.

She won? Second year in a row and she won? She gratefully hugged Brandon and then stepped back to look at him. He wasn't unattractive. He had sandy blonde hair and purple eyes. She was suddenly mystified. Where they real? She couldn't see the normal circle you see when it's a contact.

"Um Claire?" He asked in a smooth deep voice. Why hadn't she noticed him before? Well that was a rhetorical question to the max. She knew the reason why. She was just yet to see him at the party. She looked back to the purple eyes and blushed.

"Sorry." She said as she released him from her arms. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, but um let's get off the dance floor." He lead and she followed, secretly looking for the boy with one green eye and one blue. They stopped by the refreshment table, and he handed her a cup of punch.

"Um, are those your real eyes?" She asked once again mystified by the purple.

"No!" He laughed. "You couldn't tell could you?"

She blushed again. "No, I didn't see the line."

"Can you keep a secret?"

She looked up at him in disbelief, she had just met him! "Um yeah, I guess."

"Well my dad works for the government, so I'm trying out these new special edition contact lenses for him."

"That is so cool!" She exclaimed. "I never met someone with parents who work for the government!"

"Yeah, he lives in D.C. and works with the secret service, but my mom lives here."

"That is so cool!" Just as she was about to speak again, she saw Cam. He was looking right at her. He looked so hurt. He turned around and started to walk away. "Um, Brandon, thanks for the dance, and the punch but I'll see you around. Okay?" Then she ran after Cam.

Strawberry and Olivia watched as Claire raced after Cam. "Let's do this" Olivia said as she dropped the pretzel she was eating. She walked right over it, as she dragged Strawberry and stepped right in front of Claire's path. Claire craned her neck almost to keep an eye on Cam, before she realized Olivia was right in front of her. She blushed. "Hi Olivia."

"Claire." She simply said. "Where do you think your going?"

"Um…I was going to the bathroom." She lied.

"The bathroom's the other way." Strawberry chimed.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry, bye!" She said eager to leave. When she turned around, she saw Kori's smiling face.

"You're not going ANYwhere." Olivia said, putting on the most no-nonsence face she could muster even though she really wanted to laugh in Claire's face.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you were doing, Claire."

"I wasn't doing anything."

"You were going to talk to Cam."

"No I wasn't!" She pleaded silently.

"Claire, I'm warning you. Leave. Him. Alone."

"Olivia, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't! Just like I don't know I'm telling you to stay away from my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Claire echoed.

"Yes, boyfriend! Cam and I are back together. And we want you out of our lives. We BOTH want you out of our lives."

"You guys are… together?" She whispered, tears gathered in her eyes.

"YES! We are! Ugh! No wonder why he doesn't want you! Your practically deaf!" She laughed an evil laugh. "Stay away from him, Claire. You guys are through. But you have no one to blame except yourself. Minger!"

"Minger?" She said in a quiet whisper.

"It's British slang for people like you. Losers!"

"People like me?"

"Yeah boyfriend-less losers! From tourist-cities who are left getting her friends left overs from LAST season" Claire's face was completely red and tears were in her eyes. "Just stay away from Cam." She said motioning for Strawberry and Kori to follow her as she walked away. She was going to have some Chocolate Chip ice cream later for a job well done.

"Who do you think you are?" She heard explode from her.

"Excuse me?" Olivia turned around a look of surprise etched into her nearly-flawless face.

"I have put up with being teased since the day I came here! But I always had Cam! He was always my comfort blanket and YOU are not gonna stand in my way!"

"Who do you think your talking to?"

"I'm talking to you" Claire said, taking a step forward. "Do I look like gravel?"

"What, no?"

"Then why do you think you can steamroll right over me?"

"Look Cuh-laire!"

"No you look, you duh-livia, faux-livia, sucky mom, plastic surgon's dream, Ashlee Simpson/ barbie doll WANNABE! Nice Cuh-laire," Air quotes around Cuh-laire, "is gone! This Claire wants Cam and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Nothing?"

"Nuh-thing!" She said. She felt so powerful. She had channeled her inner Pretty Committee and inner Massie/Alicia and actually pulled off telling someone off. "You nothing but a cold-hearted, boyfriend stealing…BITCH!"

Olivia scoffed, then a big grin hit her face. "Hey Claire," she said, "turn around."

As she did, a bowl of punch soaked her from wings to stinger.

Claire looked around. EVERYONE was looking at her, but she no longer cared. She spun around and looked straight at Olivia who was laughing at her. THAT WAS IT!!! She walked right up to her and slapped her clear across the face. Olivia pulled her hair, and just as Claire was about to launch at her, she felt warm hands grab her around the waist, and saw Brandon was holding Olivia back.

"Stay away from Cam, bitch!" Olivia screeched.

"Not on your life!" Claire yelled back. "You could put me down, I'm not gonna hit her again, even though she deserves it!" She said yelling the last part.

"Are you ok?" Kristen said, wiping the remainder of the punch off her hands.

"I'm fine! I've just never been so mad before! Thanks for stepping in."

"No problem, soccer skills and all."

"Eh ma gawd! Massie's going to kill me! Look at the carpet!" Claire covered her eyes.

"Massie will be mad, but she'll understand. Damn Claire, I didn't think you had that in you. All for Cam, too?"

"Oh NO! Cam, what's he going to do when he finds out I practically fought his girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, him and Olivia are going out!"

"That's not what Chris told me!" Dylan jumped into the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Chris said he's been pining over you since the pool incident. Olivia was lying! Cam is single and he still wants you!"

"Claire?" Cam Fisher couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Kristen and Dylan huddled around a red and black bumble bee. "What happened to you?"

"We're just gonna go look for Chris!" Dylan said pulling Kristen. They both gave Claire secret signals of good luck.

"Um, Cam can we go talk somewhere?"

"I don't know Claire…"

"Cam, please?"

"Ok." Once they were outside, and walking across the lawn to sit on Claire's balcony, she began to explain.

"So, then she told me you were together and she told me to stay away from you! I just got sick and tired of hearing her call me names and she was rubbing it in! SO I retaliated and got dumped with punch. Then I slapped her and she pulled my hair, before anything else happened Kristen and Brandon jumped him and stopped us. Then Kristen and Dylan told me that you guys aren't going out." She sighed. "I just Cam I really missed you." They had reached her balcony.

"Claire, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"It wasn't Massie who saved you the night you almost drowned."

"WHAT?"

"It was me."

"Huh, no. What? You're lying, she saved me that's what everyone said." What was going AWN?

"They lied to you Claire, I asked them to. I jumped in, Massie with me, and we both saved you, together. I made them promise you wouldn't find out."

"Why? Why would you do that?" She said tears welling in her eyes.

"Claire I was upset and hurting because you had turned me down. That didn't mean my feeling for you changed. Seeing you almost die. That hurt."

"Why didn't you answer my text? I asked you! You never wrote back!" She said gasping, as tears began to spill over.

"Claire what are you talking about! You havn't talked to me ever since that day!"

"I texted you!" She blubbered. "But Olivia..." then it hit, OLIVIA!

"She told me she was with you."

"The only time I was with Olivia was when we were writing our follow up experience on what it felt like to be parents!"

Claire gasped she couldn't believe her ears!

"Claire, I would never choose Olivia over you!"

"Really?" She asked as he patted her tears away.

"Claire, you know what I realized while I was away from you?"

"What?"

"I… I realized I love you."

"You what?"

"Claire, I love you it's the first anniversary of the day I met you and it changed my life."

"Cam," she said sobbing again, "how do you know?"

"Because I cried for you, Claire. I've never cried over anyone before. You were the first. You don't have to say it back. Because I feel it and I know we're young, but I know what I feel is true. And ten years when I look back on this night, I will know I was completely honest with the girl I love."

"Cam!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his leather jacket, he was dressed as his brother for halloween.

"I'll always be here for you."

"Cam, I love you too."

Then they kissed it was simple, sweet and tender. She pulled away and whiped her eyes. She knew what she was going to say and how it was going to sound, but it was okay. She was here on the night they met with the guy she had fallen for. She could finally admit she was in love with Cameron Fisher.

"Do you want to come inside?" She said staring at her jagged fingernails, she reminded herself to stop biting them.

"Will you parents mind?" He said, looking into her eyes. She had to kiss him again, so she did.

"My parents aren't home they're at a party with the Blocks."

He visibly thought for a moment then replied, "Yeah, sure, I'd love to."

Okay, good. As they stepped inside, Claire knew her life would change from this moment on.

**A/N: whooo finallly! i know it started out kinda sucky and a lot happened but it was what i wanted and it was hard to get it all into one chapter. BUT your probably wondering whats going to happen now. Dylan got her man, Alicia was told Josh cheated on her, Kristen got kissed by a mystery man, Claire was physically violent? oh and she invited cam inside her house, AND MASSIE got shot down. OH NO! what's going on? guess you have to keep reading to find out. btdubbs srry for the errers! i was so excited!  
**


	23. Girl Advice

Fisher Home

Basement

Friday October 22

3:44 pm

Brandon Hilton walked down the stairs into Cam's basement.

"Hey guys if its okay I brought my girlfriend, she goes to Milford."

All eyes swung around to see a brunette with light freckles, tan skin, and deep brown eyes.

"Hi" the girl said shyly.

"Hey what's up?" Cam said, "I'm Cam, that's Derek, Josh, Chris, but we call him Plovert, Kemp, and Dune."

"Oh, hi." The girl said blushing. "My name's Heather, Heather Jeffries." **(that's for you ahhhscreamingfornoreason)**

"Wad up?" Derek said not bothering to turn around.

"Are you guys ok?" Brandon asked, walking deeper into the room, and sitting on one of the chairs. Heather opted for his lap.

"Well lets see, yesterday, Josh told Alicia he cheated on her, I blamed Massie for something she didn't even do, Dune saw Micheal with Kristen but then kissed her, Plovert kissed Dylan, and Cam did God knows what with Claire."

Brandon looked shocked. "Damn Bran, maybe I should have gone with you to the party yesterday." Heather said, giggling.

"Josh, you finally told Alicia?" Brandon said, wrapping his arms around Heather's waist.

"Yeah, even though it was only like three days."

"Huh?" Heather asked, confused.

"Babe, Josh goes out with Alicia for about two months then made out with this other girl."

Heather gasped.

"Guys, I don't know what to do! She actually cried, and she tried to take us farther!"

"What do you mean take you farther?" Kemp asked suddenly interested.

"She put my hands on her…"

"Her what?"

"Her boobs… I couldn't do anything I kinda just stared at her. I knew I had to tell her the truth, but I didn't think she was gonna cry! I really like her and I want her back! What do I do?"

"Um… I know I don't really know you guys but I could help… I mean if you want…" Heather offered, leaning back against Brandon's chest.

"Sure, I could use all the help I could get!"

"Well, why don't you show her that you really care about her."

"How?"

"You have to woo her?"

"I don't wanna woo her! I'm only 13!"

"No! Woo her! Show her that you really wanna be with her! You have to first apologize then BEG for her forgiveness. You have to buy her stuff, show her that you know the real her. What is her favorite thing?"

"RALPH LAUREN!" Plovert shouted his mouth full of chips.

"Ok, then buy her something RL, give it to her in a romantic way, assure her that it will never happen again, and be completely honest."

"What do you mean completely honest?"

"You can't just tell her you cheated on her. You have to tell her how far and with who."

"Oh no. She can't know who!"

"Why not?" Dune asked.

"Because… it was with… Kori."

"Kori!" Derek asked.

"Ew! Seriously?!" Plovert asked.

"What's wrong with Kori?" Kemp asked.

"Nothing, she's just not my type." Plovert replied.

"Remember, Alicia, Massie, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan have issues with Olivia, Strawberry and Kori."

"Well, you have to be honest no matter what." Heather said

"Ok, well what do you do if you wanna ask a girl out?" Plovert asked.

"Well, I'll tell you how Brandon did it."

"BABE NO!" Brandon said, covering his face.

Heather giggled. "It was soo sweet. He came to my 13th birthday party and had Christmas lights strewn all along the patio. Then he made me sit in a chair and personally sang happy birthday to me. After that, he took out some flowers and my favorite chocolates and in front of everyone, even though he was only a seventh grader! I couldn't say no!" She giggled again, and lightly kissed him. He was red all over.

"So I basically just have to be really smooth and romantic about it?" Plovert asked.

"If she really likes you she'll say yes no matter what. The romantic stuff is more for the friends because if it's a sucky way, the friends will make fun of you."

"Ok well I wanna do something special for Claire." Cam jumped in.

"What's your situation?" Heather asked, "Just call me Dr. Heather."

The guys laughed.

"Ok, well last night I asked her out again, it was the anniversary of the day we met. So, she invited me into her house and her parents weren't home. We just chilled." He said, obviously lying, his face growing redder by the second.

"Sure!" Derek said.

"C'mon, tell us what really happened!" Plovert urged.

"No, that's between the two of them!" Heather defended. "Although if you plan to have sex –"

"WHOA! Who said anything about sex?" Cam said, turning a nice shade of beet red.

"Well, I don't have my v-card anymore." Heather said.

"What do you mean?" Dune asked.

"I lost it when I was 12, biggest mistake of my life."

"How old are you?" Derek asked.

"I'm 14, 9th grader."

"WHOO HOO! Good going Brandon, you gotta older woman!" Josh said hi-fiving him.

"BUT! Brandon and I both agreed not to do it until we are older and ready for something like that. I don't want it and he does but he knows you catch more flies with honey than vinegar." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, it was nothing like that, we just… we got to second base."

"Second base? What's that we all have different point of views on the bases." Heather said.

"Well first is kissing, second upper body touching, third lower body touching, etc., and home base is… well…" Instead of finishing he just blushed deeper.

"Damn CAM!" Josh said. "You've gotten farther than the rest of us!"

"It was really nothing, we were just kissing, I put my hand under her shirt, I unhooked her bra, took my hands out and just…touched through the shirt."

"Well, at least SOMEONE gets the girl."

"Man, I keep telling you its all your fault you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions!" Dune said, reaching for the popcorn.

"Said the guy who won't even tell the girl he likes that he kissed her!"

"What?" Heather asked.

"I picked her up, put her on the stairs, and then kissed her. But she didn't know it was me. I won't tell her, not yet anyway." He said shoving a handful into his mouth.

"Well I don't know what to say to you, Derek is it? But Dune, you shouldn't string her along."

"She doesn't know it yet, but she's the girl for me and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get her." He said, satisfyingly putting a bunch of pop corn into his mouth.

"I don't care what I have to do, I'll do anything to get Massie back." Derek said.

"Oh guys one more thing." Cam jumped in. "I told Claire I loved her."

With that dead silence settled among all of them. All of them secretly wondered what would happen now that they stopped talking about cars and sports and talked about girls. It seemed that was all they ever talked about anymore.


	24. I'll Tell You My Dirty Little Secret

Westchester Mall

Friday November 1

5:42 pm

"Ugh! Do I really have to go? I feel like such a fifth wheel!" Kristen said, her hands covering her eyes.

"Yes! You have to come! If you don't how are we supposed to watch High School Musical 3?" Dylan said teasingly.

"Besides, Cam and Plovert –" Claire began.

"Chris!"

"Cam and Chris," She corrected, "said they had a surprise for you."

"What could they possibly have that I want?" Kristen asked.

"Hell if I know." Dylan said grabbing their hands and dragging them through the mall. The turned and swiveled through the crowd of people straight to the head of the line. Dylan said something to one of the managers and they got into the movie theaters, and picked their seats, 30 minutes before everyone else.

"Guys, I feel kind of bad." Claire said, staring at her fingernail. She was practicing not chewing it, so far it was going terribly.

"For what?" Kristen asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Well, we're out when it was supposed to be a girls day at the spa, and Mass and Leesh are stuck inside all by themselves thinking about their a-hole boyfriends! Or exes, or whatever they are."

"I know what you mean it does kind of suck…I wish there was something we could do. I mean, with Mass, its easy you just get Derek to do a lot of sucking up and maybe she'll forgive him and make him work for it for a week or two. But with Alicia? I mean he CHEATED on her. I don't know if even PC can deal with that. We're the girls you cheat with not cheat on!" Dylan said, accepting an Icee from one of the staff members.

"I just with there was something we could do about it!" Claire said.

"Guys, this is kinda depressing me can we change the subject?" said Kristen.

"Like what?" Dylan asked.

"I know let's talk about Claire and Cam!" Kristen said excitingly.

"What about me and Cam?" She said beginning to get a hint shade of red reaching her cheeks.

"Don't pretend like you don't know," Dylan exclaimed. "We all know you were missing for an TWO HOURS, the both of you! The only other place you could've been is your house, and your parents weren't home!"

"It wasn't even like that!" She said, secretly hoping they wouldn't find out what happened.

"What was it like then!"

"Just tell me your still a virgin, because an hour is a long time." Kristan jumped in.

"What?" Claire screeched, "Of course! I will be until I'm married! And Cam would never, we're only 13!"

"Ok, I'm just checking. But I heard, and no steeling goss points for this, but apparently Jessie Mitchals lost it to James Stevens, the 11th grader!"

"What?" Dylan yelled, "That's just gross! Ugh, have you ever thought what it'd be like?"

"Um… no! Can we not talk about this?" Claire said covering her face with her hands.

"NO this is important, I mean as far as we know, Claire is the most experienced!"

"How am I the most experienced?"

"Well we don't know what you did…" Dylan reasoned

"It was just…" She let the sentence hang. She was weighting her options, deciding if she should tell or not.

"Come AWN! Just spill. Or ok, just tell us are you the most experienced, or not?"

Putting her head between her knees, she muffled a yes.

Dylan and Kristen screeched at the top of their lungs, squealing and laughing. Claire felt so embarrassed, she didn't mean for it to go just far, that's just what happened.

"Okay well can I at least tell you what happened?" She asked, yelling over the two giggling girls.

"Yes, yes, YES!!! Spill!" Dylan said, her face as red as her hair.

"Ok well, after the Olivia drama, I asked if we could talk outside, so we took a walk to my patio and we talked and we ended up saying I love you." She paused for dramatic effect.

"You said I love you! That is soo cute!" Dylan gushed, "Wait, who said it first?"

"WHO CARES!" Kristen said excited, "keep going!"

"Okay, but he said it first, so then I invited him inside, and we were on my couch and we were going to kiss but I told him I wanted to get something from the kitchen, so he came with me. When we were there, we started to feed each other, and we got out this fondue set thingy I had gotten for my birthday. SO then we found some chocolate and we started fondue-ing strawberries and marshmallows and pretzels, which were my favorite, and we fed each other!"

"Aww!" Dylan gushed.

"So! Then he got some chocolate on my hand, so I put it on his cheek, then he spatted it on me and I threw some back, basically it was a chocolate fight. Then I noticed my outfit was super chocolaty. And I told him I wanted to put it in the washer. We got a wash cloth and cleaned ourselves while my clothes were drying…"

"SO wait you were naked?" Dylan questioned.

"EW! NO! I had put on pjs on!"

"Oh okay, I was scared for a minute."

"Ugh! Okay so anyway, then were on my bed and I made him watch One Tree Hill." She paused to grin, knowing what she was going to say next. "Then he started rubbing my neck and he looked into my eyes and I just HAD to kiss him! SO we kissed for a really long time! And his hand started slipping up my waist." She heard the two girls giggle, but continued. "Then I felt them on my back and I was kinda confused, until I felt my boobs drop a little, then I realized that he had unhooked my bra."

"What?" Kristen screeched. She had her feet in the chair and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"SHH!" Dylan shushed her. "Keep going." She said leaning into Claire.

"So then his hands started going back to my front, but I didn't want him to feel them! So I grabbed his wrists and he asked me if I wanted him to keep going so I just took them out and put them on my shirt and we kept going, then my stuff was dry and we went back to the party."

"EH MA GAWWWWD!" The two girls giggle-screamed.

"But don't say anything to Massie or Alicia, I don't want them to know, not yet. But guys Cam told me that he was the one that saved me the night I almost drowned, that's when I knew I really loved him."

"That is soo cute! Damn it I wish Dune was here." Kristen said pouting and crossing her arms.

Just then Claire's phone vibrated. She looked at the screen.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Dylan and Kristen chimed.

"The guys are here!" She yelled, noticing the empty theatre, and for the first time noticing the two girls next to her could be better friends than she expected.

**A/N: Sorry guys it was kinda a filler chapter. i was just walking around my house and the first like that kristen says popped into my head. i just had to write. Any way, i decided to end the series therefore i will be updating every 2-3 days (hopefully). SO check back often so you can keep up :). If i dont update tomorrow, then i won't update the rest of the weekend (sunday i have competition and monday my dance team is performing at a Miami Heat game!) so i wont update until, hopefully, Monday. Sorry if this is the only one for a while. Enjoy leave lots of comments! :)) ------------------ yanni11209 (heart!)**


	25. Payback's A Bitch,,,In High Heels

The Hilton

Suite 2408

Friday November 1

2:24 pm

Massie swept more Strawberry Banana Smoothie gloss onto her lips, the latest from Glossip Girl. It surprisingly wasn't that bad. She looked at herself in the mirror and was appalled at what she saw. Her eyes were unnaturally puffy and swollen from crying herself to sleep the last two nights. She was lucky Alicia was there, two heartbroken friends, all they had were each other. She was also lucky for Brandon and his ah-mazing cousin, for hooking them up with suites for the weekend. This was exactly what she and Alicia needed some regrouping time before going back to Westchester and facing the gossip, and their exes. Her thoughts flashed back to her brown-eyed hottie, well her former brown-eyed hottie. Tears instantly formed in her eyes. It'd almost been a year, a year of on-again off-again heartbreak, but he was worth it. She tilted her head up to the ceiling to prevent herself from crying. She took a deep breath then said to herself, "Come AWN Massie, you can do this. No more crying. It could be worse, you could be Alicia. Just stop crying, just for one day. NO MORE CRYING!" She looked back at the mirror then ran back inside the room, Alicia could wait. For now, there was a pillow with her name, and her tears, on it.

"Thanks Jaques!" Alicia exclaimed as she dismissed the bellboy who'd brought up her lunch. One look at it and her stomach began to churn. She hadn't been able to eat much since Josh. She unleashed her chestnut hair and let it tumble down her back. It was limp and lifeless, exactly how she felt. No matter how smiley she was when talking to someone she knew how she really felt. She felt like dying, well not exactly, but close enough. She turned and looked at her phone as it vibrated. Josh's name lit up the screen again. The constant phone calls and text messages and voicemails were killing her! Couldn't she be miserable in peace? She broke down and started crying again. She knew she had to stop but she couldn't. She looked at the door adjoining her and Massie's rooms. She knew Massie heard, just as she did, the sounds of crying before they went to sleep. Yet it was somewhat comforting. Knowing your best friend was just as sad, just as slowly dying on the inside as you are. She knew it was coming, but this time she didn't fight it. Another flashback. Her putting Josh's hands on her body, him saying those dreadful words, staring at eyes with pain so familiar it could've been your own. She opened her eyes and gasped as if water was splashed on her face. This was going to be a long day. T minus eight hours until the rest of the pretty committee arrived.

They looked like models, but felt like… well… they felt really bad. True emotions were hidden behind trench coats and big shades. The two brunettes made their way down Times Square as people watched. They could've been twins. Shades over their eyes, perfectly glossed lips, perfectly tousled hair, trench coats, legging, and heels, they donned as they strutted down Manhattan.

"Massie! Alicia! Slow down!" A voice called from behind them. The two turned around to address who ever called to them.

"Sorry, Brandon's going out with his cousin and I didn't want to stay at the hotel alone, so is it okay if I tag along with you two?" Heather, Brandon's girlfriend, asked her big eyes sad with worry.

"Actually –" Alicia began.

"I have my parents' credit card. I am all for Bergdorf's! I'll even treat you two to something." She said, a pleading look coming to her face.

"Well…" Massie began, her voice rusty from crying.

"Look, I know what you guys are going through. I was heartbroken when I first met Brandon. Good natured girl time did me well. I know you don't know me, but I'm here aren't I. You might need someone other than each other." She said staring straight through their shades and into their souls.

"Okay." Alicia muttered, staring at her nails.

"Yeah, you can tag along. But we ARE taking you up on that buy us something deal." Massie said. A soft smile came to Heather's head, as an idea popped into her head.

"I know exactly what to buy you!" She exclaimed as she grabbed both of their hands.

"What! Where are we going?" Massie screeched at the sudden movement.

"Just trust me! This place always cheers me up!" She said, as she hailed a taxi. She smiled to herself; she couldn't wait until they saw what she had in store for them!

"Is that a purple streak?" Massie asked, noticing the color hidden under hear hair.

"Yeah, omg! You have one too!" Heather said, the two exchanging a know glance.

"What is it with that purple hair stuff?" Alicia questioned.

"NOTHING!" The two chimed at the same time.

11:24 the clock read,"Are you guys sure about this?" Kristen said nestled in Dune's arms. She was overly excited that he was back. She showered him with kisses, and never left his arms from the first time she saw him again.

"Come on! We need this chance! We screwed up big time!" Derek said as the driver opened the door for them and they all stepped into the Hilton.

"Besides, you guys have people. We need at least a chance to get our girls back. We need this!" Josh said, looking around the lobby.

"I'm calling Brandon; we need to get to our rooms." Dylan said reaching for her phone.

"Don't you mean suites?" A bubbly girl dressed in Juicy Couture sweats said from behind them.

"Hey Heather!" Cam said, to Claire's surprise, "I thought you were back in Westchester!"

"Cam, who's this?" Claire asked.

"Oh this is Brandon's girlfriend. She's a Milford girl." He said, then whispered, "Older woman," with a wink.

"Nice to meet you all! But what are you guys doing here?" She said, directed to Derek and Josh.

"I'm here to get Massie back, and he's here for Alicia." Derek said looking at the floor.

"Why would you want a girl back, when there's one standing right in front of you?" A blonde girl sauntered up to the group.

"Sorry, but this girl's different, I think I might love her." He said, looking back to the group. The PC members were burning fire through her back with their eyes. _Back off witch, he's Massie's._ They thought simultaneously.

"That's good, because I heard she just might take you back."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Kristen said, anger in her eyes.

"It's amazing you don't recognize me!" The blonde answered.

"Massie?" Claire asked.

"In the flesh!" The blonde squealed, taking off her shades to reveal grey eyes.

"Eh ma gawd! You look ah-mazing!" Dylan said, as the three walked over to crowd Massie.

"Thanks! Especially to Heather it was all her idea."

"Massie… I…" Derek began.

"Speechless? Good, that's what I was going for." She said aiming a cold stare at him.

"Did you mean what you said? About taking me back?"

"I don't know. But I'm not going to talk about it right now. I'm happy for the first time since the dance."

"Where's Alicia?" Josh asked, twirling his thumbs.

"What do you care for, cheater?"

"Massie, that's not fair! You don't even know the whole story!" He said, mad she was just assuming stuff.

"Well, I don't care to find out."

"Mass…"

"DON'T call me that. My friends call me that. And don't blame me because you screwed up."

"Hi guys." Alicia's sweet voice sounded as she entered the room.

"Alicia?" Josh said.

She ignored him. "How do I look?" She asked taking off her shades. The PC assessed her, where Massie had gone blonde; Alicia opted for black hair instead. And her eyes were purple.

"10!" They all exclaimed, as they rushed to hug her.

"Oh guys, btdubbs, Heather is an honorary PC member, just for the weekend." Massie said, sweeping her blonde hair behind her back. Apparently, she also got extensions. "So, let's all go to our suite! Pay-per-view and room service on me, I promise!" They all cheered.

"Why is she an honorary member?" Dylan asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, she's older, and she helped us a lot today."

"Yeah, she totally helped us stop crying." Alicia said.

"Wait, you were crying?" Josh said. They stopped at the elevator and waited for it to come down.

"Yes, not that you care!" Alicia said, trying to control her emotions.

"Alicia, come on you know I care about you." He said, "I called you like a million times and I texted you and I left you messages on your myspace!"

"You think that matters! Cause it doesn't! If you really cared you wouldn't have cheated. At all!" Just as she said that, the elevator doors opened and the girls stepped inside. Alicia took a steep, but was stopped by Josh's hand on her wrist.

"Alicia, please, just give me a chance to explain." Josh pleaded meeting cold eyes.

He felt a cold hand hit his face and felt the sting that resounded.

"Go to hell." She said as she stepped onto the elevator. Derek began to walk inside, but Massie pushed him back.

"Sorry this one's full, maybe you should wait for one with a girl who's willing to hear your bull. Both of you." With that she pushed the button and the door slammed right in their faces. Both of them.

"Damn!" Plovert said, "Looks like you guys will have to work harder if you want them back."

"That's okay. Alicia's worth a thousand slaps in the face, maybe more."

"Keep it up and that's what you'll get." Cam mumbled.

"No, he's right. We deserve it after what we did, but they're worth all the trouble." Derek said, as the doors to their elevator opened.

"Good luck, I think you'll need it." Dune said.

"That's okay, I plan to work at it." Derek said, watching the doors closed.

He looked at Josh and saw the same thing in his eyes. They were more determined than ever to get their girls back. No matter what.

**A/N: I am soooo sorry to ahhscreaming4noreason! For some reason i made her name Heather instead of Hannah an I am so sorry. But if i write a P.S. I Loathe you she will (most likely) have a good role in it, her and Brandon (who might mysteriously get moved up to first string). Also there's only 3-5 chapters left in this fanfic. Thank you all for reading and i'll try to make it as interesting as possible up to the very end. let me know what you thought (especially bout the makeovers!)**


	26. Late Night At The Hilton

The Hilton

Suite 2501

Saturday November 2

11:58 pm

The girls giggled once more. "Are you sure your okay?" Kristen said, her grin falling from her face. Massie and Alicia looked at each other, then at Heather, and burst out laughing.

"Guys, chill! I'm going to take Derek back!" Massie shouted.

"WAAAAHHHHHT?" The three screeched together. Massie grinned.

"Me and Alicia went to the spa today with Heather. We talked and she told me what he said when she first met him. I kinda HAVE to take him back; I'm just going to make him work for it!"

"What about you Leesh? A an J forever?" Claire asked, scooping more jelly beans into her mouth.

"I don't know. But we really got them huh Mass?" Alicia said, covering her mouth laughing.

"Wh-ut did you guys do?" Dylan said.

"Should we tell them Heather?" Alicia asked a grin from ear to ear.

"Tell us!" Kristen screeched, throwing a pillow at her.

"Go for it!" Heather said, she fell of the bed in a fit of giggles. All the girls laughed then turned back to Massie and Alicia.

"Ok on the count of three Alicia, one, two, THREE!" The three girls gasped while Massie, Alicia, and Heather doubled over in laughter.

"WIGS? Seriously Mass!" Claire shreaked.

"YAH! You seriously think I'd dye my hair! Nawt likely!" She said hi-fiving Alicia and Heather.

"I like having black hair, I might really dye it." Alicia said holding the black wig to her face and looking in the mirror.

"You guys are TERRIBLE!" Claire said, throwing her pillow.

"Well, they deserve it! And did you see the way they looked at you? Totally devouring you with their eyes!" Heather shreaked with laughter.

"EH MA GAWD!!! I just got a brilliant idea!" Massie said. All eyes turned to her. "I'm going to Notebook Derek!"

"He wud never!" Kristen said.

"He better for me." She said secretly grinning to herself.

"Okay enough boy talk! Let's watch One Tree Hill!" Heather said.

"TM!" Claire yelled.

"TM?" Alicia questioned.

"Total Must?"

"Oh duh! Hurry up we're gonna miss it!" She said.

They all snuggled up on the couches and room serviced some popcorn and candy bars, it was going to be a long fun filled night.

**A/N: AHHH! SO i JUST bought P.S. I Loathe You (Lisi's version!) and I CANT READ IT! if i do im afraid it's going ot affect my version too much! I am lending to my friend until i finish this story. sorry for the short chapt! the next one will be up soon! thanks for all your support! maybe 2 left cause i know how its going to end! whooo! wanna sneak peak? post a comment with sneak peek somewhere in it and i will randomly choose someone to give a sneak peak of the FINAL chapter :))) whoo!**


	27. Lost In Love

The Hilton

Suite 2502

Sunday November 3

10:43 am

Massie Block ran her fingers through the blonde wig on top of her head. She rolled her eyes as she looked across at the boy with the puppy brown eyes. Immediately she looked away. _STOP IT MASSIE! _She yelled at herself, _one more look in those eyes and you'll cave!_ She took a deep breathe and willed herself to look into his face. She loved the way a lock of hair fell slightly onto his forehead and the determination in her eyes made her knees go week. Thank God she was already siting!

"Mass, come AWN babe! We've been going at it for 50 minutes! Can't you just forgive me? The guys are going to be up soon!" He said, moving closer.

"Derek, do I look like a soccer net?"

"No." He said looking at the floor. She'd been Massie-ing him for almost an hour straight, yet he kept answering.

"Then why are you trying to play with me?"

"Mass, PLEASE can't you forgive me? I said I was sorry! It was a mistake you know I care about you!"

"Derek… Do I look like Olivia?"

"No."

"Then why do you think simple words will be enough for me?"

"Massie."

She stared straight into his eyes and saw all the pain. She could feel herself forgiving him, but the longer she stared the longer she knew she had already forgiven him 52 minutes ago.

"Derek what do you want from me!"

"YES! THANK YOU! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO REALLY SPEAK TO ME, NOT JUST DISS ME!" He said, leaping next to where she was sitting.

Massie was taken aback and held her hand to her chest. "Derek wh-ut was that?"

"Sorry, I just got excited. Massie, please tell me that your not still mad at me. Look I really, really care about you. I can't imagine eighth grade without you and me. Please, just take me back!"

"Derek… how do I know?" She muttered, feeling ashamedly like Claire as she stared at her nails.

"What?" He said taking her hands into his.

"How do I know? How do I know you won't do it again? Or that Skye's party won't happen all over again? That Me and another PC member won't end up going through out the same thing all over again? What about next year? What happens when we go to high school? When PCs not the top clique and I'm making them work to get there? What about us then? What about us now? Derek, tell me! How do I know?"

He stared at the floor for a while then looked into her eyes, they were brown again. "Massie, I don't know. Those were a lot of questions and many of them I don't have all the answers to. Massie, I won't do it again. I realized how much you mean to me. I know I shouldn't have done that and I should have trusted you and I'm sorry. Skye's party won't happen again, because she's in high school and it'll be your party." He smiled. "Next year, we're going to be freshmen. We'll be ready for this. It will have been 2 years of preparation, and practice, we'll be ready for anything the world throws at us. I don't know about the other years, but I plan on being with you for a year. You know, Cam and Claire say I love you now, before they go to sleep. I overheard them on the phone last night and it made me think of you. I wanted to be with you and I wanted to hold you. I don't know what love feels like or how people in love act, but whatever it is I'm pretty sure that's how I feel about you."

"What are you saying?" She said, her brown eyes clouded with hope.

"Massie, I think I love you."

"You what?" She said, looking around the room for something to be sure of.

"Here, I saw this yesterday and thought of you. Your mom told me the size." He handed her a little black bag. She opened it and pulled out a little blue box.

"Derek… what it is?"

"Open it." Inside was a silver ring, with little white diamonds circleing the band. It was simple, but elegant.

"Derek…"

"Look underneath it." She removed the little black stuffing around the ring and saw a little shiny chain for her charm bracelet.

"It says 'D + M' on it."

"Derek… I… I don't know what to say."

"Are you going to put it on?"

"I – I… YES!"

"Does this mean we're back together?"

"Yes!" She said grabbing his face and kissing him. She felt like she was in a movie.

"Babe, can I see the ring?"

"Oh, sure." She handed him he case as she put his charm on her bracelet. She held it up to the light and liked the way it shone.

"Massie." She heard and turned her head back to Derek, who was on one knee.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

He began to laugh. "Don't freak! I'm not proposing. Well I am but not what you think." He eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Massie, this is a promise ring. I promise to carry you in my heart for the rest of my like even if we end up losing each other, or if you don't want to be with me anymore. But I just need to know, are you willing to trust me with your heart again?" She looked around and then stared straight into his eyes and saw all the reassurance she needed there.

"Yes!" She said offering her left hand as he slid the promise ring onto her finger, and the diamonds caught the light. How was she going to explain THIS to the PC?

"Babe, can you just do me one favor?"

"Sure anything!"

"Can you take the wig off, you kinda look like Hannah Montana."

"How'd you know it was a wig?"

"I saw little brown peaks when I picked you up at your room this morning."

"Oh sure."She ripped it off then threw herself at him. She was deathly gripping him around the neck and unchararacteristicly sniffling into his shirt, but she didn't care. After such an amazing display and an HOUR of begging, he deserved it. SO she finally gave it to him. _No, _She thought as she hugged him harder, _he had earned her heart back_.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry, i planned on finishing this last week, but I've been on bed arrest for the past 6 days and i finally go out! SO here's a little treat! I was going to keep them apart, but you deserved it. enjoy! 6 comments until next post... and trust you'll want to read the next one! THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING!**


	28. Tragedy in Times Square

New York City

Times Square

Sunday November 3

2:52 pm

"I promise you guys will luh-v Legally Blonde the Musical!" Heather said, jumping up and down. Brandon grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. They grinned at each other.

"Sware on Bean?" Claire asked, jokingly.

"What?" Heather replied, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"It's this thing that we do, we'll tell you later." Dylan said, winking.

Alicia felt it, and she knew for sure. She was going to hurl. She was SO sick of this disgusting couple hell. She turned her iTouch onto the song "So Sick" by Ne-yo. This was just what she needed, good old-fashioned, I-just-broke-up-and-I-need-to-get-OVER-him music.

"Alicia, did you hear what I just said?" Kristen was saying, as she pulled the ear bud from Alicia's ear.

"Wahh?"

"Ugh, are you excited about Legally Blonde?" Kristen said, obviously repeating her self.

"Honestly, I just wanna go back to the hotel and chill in the spa."

"Ugh, Leesh what's your danger?" Dylan jumped in.

"My what?"

"Your danger, it's my new thing, instead of saying what's your damage." She said grinning at her cleverness. Alicia simply grunted, and scratched her wig. She was SO sick of it all, if it wasn't for Massie, she wouldn't even be in New York.

"Hey Alicia." She heard a voice say next to her. She turned and saw it was Josh. She rolled her eyes, and started walking faster.

"C'mon, Leesh! You have to at least talk to me! Let me explain!" He said, grabbing her wrist gently.

"You want to explain? Explain this! How is it that you just drop a bomb on me and expect me to get oah-ver it in just two days!? Or maybe your just trying to talk to me to tell me you wanna be with your little bee-otch?Or how about this, your trying to make yourself feel better for wronging me by being a nice guy?" She air quoted nice guy, swiveled on her brand new Manolo heels, and started walking to the crosswalk.

"Gimme a sec Der?" Massie asked noticing Alicia's frustration. She ran up to her friend and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Alicia silently screeched. "What am I supposed to do? Make a scene? I can't, I owe it to myself." She sighed, releasing Massie's hand. She pushed the hair from the black wig out of her face, and waited for the light to change so they could cross the street. As soon as it did, Alicia was the first person to cross the street.

Suddenly there was a screeching sound, and Alicia heard Josh screaming her name. She swung around and saw a black Mercedes coming straight towards her. She tried to tell her feet to move, move fast and move hard. Yet, she couldn't. Every nerve in her body was alive, she saw herself as Catwoman, jumping on top of the car, smashing the window and getting the perp. But her feet wouldn't move. She saw herself running out of the way. But her feet wouldn't move. Then she saw herself falling to the floor and rolling out of the way. But her feet wouldn't move. Then she saw it, what everyone said they saw before they died, her life flashed before her eyes.

Suddenly, she was 3 years old, hugging her dad as he came back from a business trip. Then she was 5, putting on her first pair of ballet slippers. Next, she was 6 holding her mom's hand on her first trip back from Spain. Then, she was 7 meeting Massie for the first time. And she was 8, holding her grandmother's limp hand as she cried over her body in the hospital bed while she slowly died. She was 10 and her national Latin dance competition holding the first place trophy with her partner. She was 11 in OCD with the newly established Pretty Committee. She was 12 meeting Josh for the first time, kissing Josh for the first time. She was 13, and about to be hit by a black Mercedes.

Without warning, she felt herself flying through the air. Her Alligator Ricky bag hit the gravel and so did her body. But she stood up? She was still on the crosswalk? There were no tire prints on her outfit? What was going AWN? She looked around and saw her black wig on the asphalt. Then she saw him. Josh hit the ground with a thud. "NOOO!" She screeched, as she saw him rolling in front of the cop car chasing the black Mercedes. She ran over and stood in front of him. The cop car screeched to a halt, and an officer got out. "Call 911!" She yelled at her, as she sat next to Josh's body. She looked up to the others, and saw Dune and Plovert running after the car. She looked back at Josh and saw him, lifeless. "NO, no, Josh please!" She said through the sobs she didn't bother to fight back. "Don't Josh! Don't do this to me! You can't! I was supposed to forgive you! We were supposed to get back together! Josh! Josh, answer me!" She threw herself over him and hugged his chest as more tears came. The officer knelt down after talking into her radio and felt Josh's neck. "He still has a pulse and the ambulance is on the way." She said to Alicia. Alicia nodded and held Josh tighter. She saw bodies sitting next to her and looked around to the stunned faces of the PC, Cam, Derek, Heather, and Brandon. Just then there was a crashing sound down the block. A minute later the ambulance arrived, and Dune came running up.

"The car just crashed into another car with a baby! They need help!" He yelled at the EMTs who just secured Josh into the ambulance. Alicia was not allowed to get inside and sat on the sidewalk in a heap of tears. She looked up and thought of Josh, and the little baby. She stood up as the cop started to run as she yelled into her walkie talkie.

"Eh ma gawd!" Dylan yelled suddenly. "Chris is still over there!" She yelled as she broke out into a sprint in the direction Dune came from. The rest of the PC ran after her, except Massie who stayed to comfort Alicia.

When they arrived, Chris was helping the officer pull the mother from the burning vehicle. The baby was in the arms of a nearby officer.

"Chris!" Dylan yelled, as she ran towards him, his face covered in ash and soot. She threw herself on him and let tears fall. "I thought you were hit, too!" She blubbered.

"Dylan, I'm fine, I just couldn't leave that little baby!"

"So you risked YOUR life?" She said, hitting him in the shoulder.

"But I saved two." He said, pulling her close. They all went back to check on Alicia who was crying dry tears.

The lady officer told them all they had to stay put to give a report to the police for Josh's hit and run, and this other accident.

"Is he going to be okay?" Massie asked for Alicia, who was still sitting on the sidewalk.

"We don't know yet." She replied. "But after we take your report of the accident, me and another officer will give you all a ride to the hospital. Especially you," she pointed to Alicia, "we need to get you checked out."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're back at the Hilton." Brandon answered.

"Okay, we need to contact them including the boy who was hit."

"Josh" Alicia muttered.

"Pardon?"

"His name is Josh!" Alicia yelled, as she stood, shaking. She felt like every bone in her body was jelly and it took extra strength the keep herself standing.

The officer nodded and walked away to talk to another officer who was roping off the scene with police tape.

"What if he's not okay?" Alicia whispered, to no one in particular.

"Leesh, you can't believe that!" Massie said, taking on the roll of the supportive friend.

"What am I supposed to believe?" She screeched. "That he'll be okay. That nothing happened to him while he was trying to save MY LIFE? I can't that!"

"Stop." Someone said.

"What?"

"Stop it," Cam said. "He's our friend, too. We all love him. He will be okay. He has to be." Just then Cam and Derek made eye contact and saw the tears in each others eyes. Claire, Chris, Dylan, Kristen, and Massie saw it too. The girls began to sob and huddled around Alicia, who had fallen back onto the sidewalk. The guys shed silent tears as the held their girlfriends, and Alicia.

Heather walked to the garbage, and secretly ripped the Legally Blonde tickets in half. She didn't want to remember this day. And she had a feeling no one else would have wanted to, either. She walked slowly back to the rest of the group, who were still crying over the undecided fate of their friend and Alicia's lover. She went and hugged Brandon, who was also crying silent tears. She was the only one who hadn't known him for a long time, but she still felt her heart rip in half, as she, too, began to cry.

**A/N: Sorry guys i know it was sad. Let me know what you think. **


	29. Strange Days at BOCD

Rivera Estate

Alicia's Room

Wednesday November 6

2:38 am

"Alicia!" "No, Josh please!" "He still has a pulse" "…car with a baby! They need help!" "He'll be okay. He has to be." The words echoed. "AHHHHH!" Alicia screamed. She woke up in a cold sweat for the third night in a row. She looked around and saw the same thing as always, down to her dance trophies. She'd been depressed since the accident, three days ago. She looked at her packed bag and sighed. After missing two days of school, her parents were making her go tomorrow. She couldn't believe it! She didn't even want to come back to Westchester. The only thing she could think of was Josh.

"_Doctor! Is he okay?" Mrs. Hotz asked as everyone huddled around to hear the news._

"_He lost a substantial amount of blood in surgery, but he'll be fine. Unfortunately, he's still in a coma, and we're not sure if he'll wake up. But we're doing everything we can." Dr. Marshall responded._

"_What do you mean?" Alicia asked, clenching and clenching her hands._

"_Well, sometimes, in cases such as these, people wake up in two weeks and sometimes in 20 years."_

"_Oh God!" Mrs. Hotz groaned as she slumped into her husband's arms._

"_You do everything you can for my son, you understand?" He said, a vein in his neck popping out._

"_Yes sir, I'll see to it personally."_

_With a nod, Mr. Hotz walked his weeping wife back to one of the chairs. Alicia looked around at the rest of her friends, her face with a look of sheer denial._

"_What does this mean? Josh is basically gone, and we don't know when he's coming back?" She said, tears lining her eyes._

"_No, don't think of it like that! He'll be back before you know it, and we can all go chill at my pool again!" Massie said, ah-bviously not believing her own words._

Alicia looked at her clock. She rolled her eyes at the early hour, and slumped back onto her pillow. _Tomorrow's going to be h-e-double-hockey-sticks, for sure, _she thought. As she closed her eyes and tried not to relive her worst nightmare.

BOCD

Not-So-New Green Café

Wednesday November 6

12:34 pm

Table 18 was quiet. Not one spoke, no one moved, yet everyone knew the most popular group were all thinking of Josh. Rumors had started that Alicia pushed Josh and was out on Monday and Tuesday for police questioning. Another popular rumor was that he threw himself in front of the car, because he couldn't stand living with out her. She refused to do the announcements, and walked with her head down. When her teachers asked her to take off her Pink Hat, she refused and got detention. So she sat, with her friends in silence, on what might be the worst day of her life, waiting for this day to be over. She was upset that no one knew anything about Josh, and that she was unable to see him because she wasn't "immediate family".

"Is anyone going to say anything?" Derek broke the silence.

"What are we supposed to say?" Dylan muttered, clutching Chris' hand. He had suffered minor burns to his arms and neck saving the woman and her baby. Yet, his heroism was outshined by Josh's accident.

"Anything!" Cam yelled, drawing all eyes toward them.

"I mean think, if Josh was here! He'd be laughing and having fun with us! And Kemp and Plovert would be telling perverted jokes, and all of you, except Dylan and maybe Claire and Kristen, would pretend it's not funny! He's not dead!"

"Isn't he?" Alicia whispered. All eyes shot to her. This was the first time she'd spoken to them all day. "I mean, he's got a feeding tube and a nurse gives him a bath! He's in a temporary sleep but no one knows when he'll wake up! He's as close to dead as possible." He eyes went back to her hands and silence resounded at the table.

Just then, Kori and Strawberry walked up to the table. They were acknowledged by only the boys.

"Um, hi." Kori spoke first. "We heard about what happened with Josh, we just really feel guilty and we want you to know we're really sorry for what happened. No one deserves this."

"Wah-ut, do you have to be sorry for?" Kristen asked.

"Um…"

"That's right! You don't know!" Kemp said before getting a swift elbow to his ribs from Cam.

"Know what?" Massie said, springing to life, hating to be out of the loop. Kori looked to all of the guys trying to find words to say. At that moment, Olivia walked up to the table. "About Kori and Josh." She said matter-of-factly.

"What about Kori and Josh?" Alicia said, looking up.

"Well… um… you see…" Kori stuttered.

"Kori is the girl Josh kissed." Olivia said.

"WHAT?" Alicia looked around to the guys, then the PC. "Your kidding right?"

"No." Kori said, looking at the floor.

"And you all knew?" Alicia accused.

"Swear on Bean, none of us knew." Claire said, then looking to Cam. "Did you guys know?" In response, he nodded slowly, avoiding her eyes.

"He made us swear we wouldn't say anything! He wanted to be the one to tell you, but then you wouldn't talk to him -" Dune jumped in.

"So now all this is my fault?" Alicia screeched. "No, this is entirely your fault!" She said turning to Kori whose eyes were as wide as saucers. "If you hadn't put your skanky hands on my boyfriend, none of this would have happened!"

"Alicia, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen! It was an accident! I had no choice!"

"What do you mean you had no choice?" Massie said, giving her the Alpha stare. Kori looked to Olivia for help then suddenly, it all made sense. "Alicia, you're mad at the wrong person. I don't know how, but for some reason, this is all Olivia's fault."

"What? You can nawt blame this on me!" Olivia said in mock surprise.

"Just watch me!" Massie said swinging her Prada bag at her.

"Ugh! You don't even know what you're talking about!" Olivia said swinging her RL bag in retort.

"Well I have ways of finding out!" Massie shouted at her.

"Stop it." Alicia whispered.

"What?" Claire said.

"Stop it!" She said louder, so the whole Green Café could hear her. "I don't care! It doesn't matter what happened! Josh is in the hospital, and you're all arguing over something trivial! Yeah that's right, I said trivial! It doesn't matter! All you should care about is Josh!" She looked at all their faces, not caring that everyone was looking at her. "And you," she said to Olivia, "are dead to me!" With that she ran out to the bathroom, sniffling, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

"I'm outta here." Olivia muttered as she spun around and ran out of the café.

Everyone stayed still for what felt like several minutes, and then Kori and Strawberry awkwardly walked away.

"We should go check on Alicia." Massie said, signaling for the PC to follow her.

As they all walked off Cam took Claire's hand. "Tell her we're sorry." He said staring into her eyes. She nodded.

Suddenly, Brandon ran up to the group.

"Guys, I just got the news, and wanted to tell you." Everyone froze and watched him. "What, what'd I miss?" He asked, and then shook his head. "Never mind that doesn't matter, Josh woke up!"

"What?" was the mutual response.

"Eh ma gawd, I've got to tell Leesh!" Claire said, a grin forming on her lips as she ran towards the bathroom.

"Come on, let's go, my dad's driving us all to the City to go see him." Brandon yelled.

"I'll text Massie." Derek said.

"Ok, and don't worry, my dad's called all our parents. They're all okay with us going. Heather, too, she's waiting in the limo."

"All right, well what are we waiting for?" Dune asked. "Let's go see our boy!" he shouted.

With that they all ran towards the doors, nervous and eager to see the only thing they'd been able to think about for the past 2 days.

**A/N: 3rd/2nd 2last chappy!** **let me know... I've decided to write a sequal, but I'm not sure about concepts yet. I'm thinking it over.**


	30. The End

Mercy Hospital

Room 348

Tuesday November 5

4:32 pm

"But WHY can't we go see him?" Massie asked the nurse as she felt more rejected in her whole life. They had FINALLY made it to Josh's room and they were being turned away!

"I'm sorry young lady, but we need parental consent to allow you into Mr. Hotz's room." The nurse said, her bushy eyebrows furrowing together in frustration.

"Then call his parents!" Alicia said, to angry to care about respect. "They know us they'd allow us in the room!"

"That's a good idea, but we can still allow only three of you at a time."

"WH-UT?" Claire said, "But that's not fair, we're all his friends."

"Sorry, hospital policy." With a shrug, she walked away to call Josh's parents.

"So, who's going in?" Kristen asked, the only one daring to speak.

"Well, Alicia, for sure, she's his girlfriend." Micheal said. Although he wasn't there when the accident happened, he still went along to offer his support for Josh.

"Okay but who else?" Dylan asked.

"Rock paper scissors?" Cam offered.

"Come AWN there's gotta be a better way, and we have to figure it out AYSAP." Massie spoke.

"Well, I'm down for rock, paper, scissors." Brandon said.

"Me too." Derek said.

"Ditto."

"Ugh fine! Paper rock scissors it is." Massie gave in.

5 minutes later Alicia, Heather, and Cam were walking into Josh's hospital room. After one look, Alicia broke down into tears. Josh had scratches and bruises all over his arms and neck, which were the only visible parts, he had an iv in his hand, and white tape around his head. His eyes were closed.

"Oh God!" Alicia blubbered, "is he back in a coma?" She covered her face, and felt herself engulfed in Heather's arms.

"Maybe we should leave?" Cam offered, reaching for Alicia.

"No. I've waited 2 days for this. If you want to leave, go ahead, but I'm going to stay with him." She said, walking over to his bed and touching one of the scars on his face.

"Maybe we should go and leave them alone, Cameron." Heather said, gently pulling on Cam's sweater.

"Okay, but please it's Cam, my mother calls me Cameron." He said.

"Oh, sorry." Heather replied, blushing. "Alicia, we're going to be outside, take as much time as you need." With that, they both left her alone with Josh.

"Alicia?" Josh groaned.

"Josh! You're awake!"

"My whole body hurts." He said trying to sit up, she gently pushed him back down. "What are you doing here?"

"Josh do you know what day it is?" She said, gently touching his hair.

"Isn't it Sunday?"

"Josh it's Tuesday, you were in a coma."

"What I was?"

"Yeah, after you saved my life!"

"Oh! Are you okay are you hurt?"

"I'm fine but I've been worried sick about you! We all have." She said as tears began to fall down her cheek.

"We? Alicia! Don't cry."

"I can't help it! I couldn't stop thinking about you! Why did you save me? Why did you risk your own life for me? Josh! I was so scared!"

"Alicia calm down." He said lifting his hands to her cheek, cupping her face he pulled her towards him for a kiss. When she was inches from his face he whispered intimately, "It's because I'm falling for you. I can't explain this feeling. Alicia, you mean so much to me. You think I would stand by and watch you get hurt?"

"But at you own expense?" She sniffled "You think I want this on my conscience? It's all my fault!" She turned away from him and slumped down into a chair.

"Alicia, you could have died."

"So could have you." She retorted.

"But I didn't. Isn't that what's important? I'm still here. I'm still here for you. We can be together now. Just please take me back."

She giggled through her tears as she walked towards the bed. "You think I'm going to say no, after all this? Even if it was Kori."

"How'd you find out?" He said, not daring to meet her eyes.

"She came to the table today at lunch, asking about you. Massie figured it out, kinda, but that's not important. Josh, yes, I'll be with you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," She chuckled, "I'm all yours."

"That's all I ever wanted." He said, gently tugging her hand, and then he kissed it.

"What now?" She said as she moved in for a kiss.

"I don't know, I guess the sky's the limit." He softly kissed her. "Come, lay down with me."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you."

"You could never hurt me, at least, not physically." He said, showing his million dollar smile. She laid down, playfully swatting his arm."So, tell me what I've missed."

"Josh! It's only been two days." She said, as he wrapped his arm around her."

"Hey, a lot can happen in 2 days."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Plovert saved a mother and her baby from a burning car, Heather's thinking about transferring to the new BOCD High School next year, and Massie's swearing vengeance on Olivia."

"Oh 8th grade, the last year before the best years of our life."

"You think we can make it?"

"With us on your side you can." A male voice sounded.

Josh looked beyond Alicia, and saw everyone. Massie, Claire, Cam, Derek, Heather, Brandon, Micheal, Kemp, Plovert, Kristen, Dylan, and Dune were all in the room.

"I thought they only allowed 3 in the room!" Alicia said sitting up in surprise.

"Well, Mr. Hotz said it was okay, so here we are!" Dune said.

"Aw, look the gang's all together." Claire said, hugging Cam.

"But what are we going to do after graduation?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, what if we never see each other again." Dylan asked staring into Plovert eyes.

"That'll never happen." Derek said, drawing Massie into his arms.

"But how do you know?" Kemp asked.

"What do you mean how do i know?" Derek replied gently pushing him.

"A whoop boma luma!" Sounded.

"What IS that?" Micheal asked.

"My iTouch, I LOVE grease!" Heather replied.

"Well turn it off! Your ruining the moment!" Massie replied in a 'DUH!' tone.

"Sorry!" She said, putting the song on pause.

"So what happens now?" Alicia asked, looking to Josh.

"Well, now, we stay at the Hilton until Josh gets out, and we all chill and enjoy 8th grade while it still lasts." Brandon sai.

"In my case 9th." Heather said pulling him in for a kiss.

"Micheal do you realize we're the only single people in the room?" Kemp asked.

"Yeah." He said, glancing to Alicia.

"Well, for now let's just be happy, we're all together, Josh is okay, and MY boyfriend is a hero." Dylan said.

"That's the best part." Massie said.

"That my boyfriend's a hero?" Dylan said, excited.

"No!" Rolling her eyes, "that we're all together."

**A/N: I decided to end on a hapy note. Hope you all enjoyed! I will be starting 'Boys 'R' Us' Soon so be on a look out. I felt wrong calling it Thank you all for making my first fan fic very successful. I hope you all read it! A special shout out to **xoxodancerxoxo CRAZiMONKiFAN101 and carefree34 **for sticking it out and continuously reading and commenting the story! also a special thank you to **ahhhscreaming4noreason** for giving life to Heather. :) congrats to **BCBG** the winner of the sneak peak contest. 1 last thank you i couldn't find your screenname and im sry but someone posted a comment saying one of the characters should get into a car crash so thank you for the idea, other wise josh wouldnt have been in a n accident! I hope to see you all on m Boys 'R' Us comments. Add me as a fave author so you can see when i begin to post hopefully within the next month. xoxo **--yanni1109


End file.
